


...fehér sárkány

by Nanami_Belle



Series: Kami no Yu - Az istenek forrása [4]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Jrock, X JAPAN, the GazettE
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Soulmates
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:26:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanami_Belle/pseuds/Nanami_Belle
Summary: Kasumi története





	1. Első fejezet

Azt álmodta, hogy repül.

Felült az ágyában, és a tenyerébe ejtette az arcát, majd ahogy elkezdte érzékelni maga körül a szobája sötétjét, lassan végigmasszírozta a szemöldökcsontját és az orrnyergét, hogy enyhítse a feszültség okozta fejfájását. Ez most már így ment egy ideje – az álmok nem hagyták nyugodni, és reggel fáradtabban kelt, mint ahogy előző este lefeküdt.

Megpróbálta felidézni és visszafejteni az álmát: fehér, forralt tej habjaira emlékeztető ködön repült keresztül, a testét minden irányból érte a hideg pára, és ettől Sumi megborzongott. Sárkány létére – szégyen vagy sem – egyáltalán nem szeretett repülni, zavarta a magasság, a sebesség, és bár ezt senkinek sem vallotta be, legbelül állandóan attól rettegett, hogy egyszer majd elfogy az ereje és lezuhan, mint egy darab kő. Voltak ugyan emlékei a korábbi életeiből, amelyekben repült, és Yoshiki ezeket múltbeli jelenéseket segített átemelni a mostani valójába, de az a fajta vak bizalom, ami az édesapjában kezdettől fogva jelen volt, belőle szinte teljes mértékben hiányzott. Sumi nem hitte el, hogy vannak dolgok, amelyeket az ösztönök irányítanak, és a tudat közben háttérbe szorul – még akkor sem, amikor személyesen tapasztalta meg, a sárkányok legalapvetőbb képessége révén. De a levegő továbbra sem volt a barátja, és Sumi ha tehette volna, húsz körömmel kapaszkodott volna inkább a földbe.

A köd alatt a földfelszín azonban alig látszott, inkább csak érezte a jelenlétét – aztán meghallotta a hullámok távoli morajlását, és a teste körül csavarodó légáramlatok illatába só, és nehéz fűszerek vegyültek. A szárazföld eltűnt alóla, és felváltotta egy végtelen, komor, fekete víztenger. Megtorpant ekkor, és gyűrűző mozgással lebegett csak a föld és a víz határán, maga köré fonva a ködöt és a sós szelet, abba kapaszkodva, szinte mozdulatlanul. A fekete víz végtelenjében, a látóhatár szélén meglátott egy fehér fényt: a legvilágosabb, legragyogóbb napfelkelte volt, és a lábai túl rövidek voltak ahhoz, hogy eltakarja velük a szemét, de elfordulni sem bírt a vakító fénytől. Hideg hüllőtestén felmelegedtek a pikkelyek, ahogy rájuk sütött a nap, és érezte, hogy vonzza valami afelé a fehér fény felé, de nem mert a víz fölött repülni, az már számára tiltott terület volt.

Csatakosan ébredt fel, és miközben felült, beverte a kezét a falba, ahogy tett egy ideges, kapálózó mozdulatot. A szobájában csönd volt és meleg, csak az erkélyajtón kívülről szűrődött be a kutyák csaholása, és két, hajnali részegségében hazafelé támolygó férfi dala. A nyári hajnalokon a város levegője félelmetesen kitisztult, főleg a magasabban fekvő kerületekben, mint a Higashiyama is, de Sumi így is összezavarodott a labdarózsák és hortenziák erőteljes illatától, amelyek egy közeli szentély lépcsője mellett virágoztak.

Végignézett a szobáján: más talán szegényesnek mondta volna, de neki ez tökéletesen megfelelt. Fiatal hivatalnok volt, egyedül élt, nem kellett gondoskodnia senkiről, és bár vagyonos családban nőtt fel, otthon sem szokott hozzá a fényűzéshez. Az egyetlen értékes tárgya az oltárszekrényén álló arany Kannon-szobor volt, amit az édesapjától kapott, és amit ereklyeként őrzött, mert az otthonára emlékeztette. A sötétben ez volt az egyetlen dolog a szobában, ami egy kicsit felfénylett a hajlani derengésben, és Sumi nem tudta levenni róla a szemét: talán egy egész órán át nézte, ahogy a szobor alakja mind jobban kibontakozik az első napsugarak közeledtével. Már majdnem reggel volt, mire ráeszmélt, hogy tulajdonképpen honvágya van, és hiába váltott leveleket a családjával, de már legalább három éve nem látta őket.

Úgy döntött, hogy kivételesen enged az ösztöneinek, és reggel, amikor beért a palotába, első dolga volt megkeresni a vezető írnokot, hogy közölje vele, családi okokból haza fog utazni az obon idejére. Sumi még sosem volt beteg, és sosem kellett hazudnia arról, ha egy-egy napra elmaradt a munkából vagy késve érkezett: precíz, pontos, és messzemenően becsületes fiú volt, ezért a hivatalt vezető írnok szó nélkül aláírta a menlevelét, és azt sem kérdezte meg tőle, hogy meddig marad. Délben már a ruháit csomagolta össze, délután pedig már útnak indult észak felé, jobb híján – gyalogszerrel.

 

* * *

 

Öt nappal később, a délutáni hőség tetőzésekor érkezett Kaminoba, és valami megmagyarázhatatlan öröm áradt szét benne, ahogy végigsétált a főutcán. Ismerte ezt a várost, mint a tenyerét, és megnyugvással szemlélte a házak homlokzatait, amelyek semmit sem változtak a távollétében. Egy-egy cégérnek kijavították a festését, néhány háznak újradeszkázták a lépcsőit, de ez még mindig ugyanaz a város volt, ahol született és felnevelkedett. Mosolyogva szemlélte a Sato-fürdő épületét, remélve, hogy talán az egyik nyitott ablakon át kihallatszódik Haid bácsi és a társa veszekedése, valami csip-csup dolgon.

Gondolta, hogy majd a Jizou-fürdő előtt meglátja a nagyapját a teraszon teázni – tudta, hogy az apjának az esne a legjobban, ha egyenesen haza menne, ezért nem szándékozott megállni a nagyszülői háznál, de örült volna, ha egy rövid időre is leülhetett volna Dai-jal egy kicsit beszélgetni. Bár a húga arról számolt be a leveleiben, hogy a nagyapja és Yune bácsi sok időt töltenek együtt mostanában, Sumi fejéből valahogy nem bírt távozni a gondolat, hogy Dai mennyire magányos lehet éjszakánként egyedül abban a nagy házban. Gyerekként nagyon szoros viszonyt ápolt a nagyapjával, Yuu és ő hetente többször is meglátogatták, egészen addig, amíg az öccse és a húga meg nem születtek – akkor már inkább Dai járt át hozzájuk, ha a munkától el tudott szakadni egy időre. Emlékeztette magát rá, hogy majd szakítson időt arra, hogy kettesben is találkozzanak.

Takanoriéknál még mindig változatlan hangzavar fogadta: megszületett az első suijin fiúunokájuk, ezért hatalmas lehetett az örömük. Az Ichino-fürdőben egyszerre született mindkét fiúnak – az örökösnek és a pótörökösnek is - gyermeke: Shinjinek kisfia, Toshinak néhány napra rá kislánya, úgyhogy az egész fürdőház a feje tetejére állt. A Goshou-fürdőben Yoshiko elsőszülött lányának a kézfogójára készültek már, egy jómódú, Izushiból származó szatócsboltos-család fiával, legalábbis a húga valami ilyesmiről pletykált neki a legutóbbi levelében. A Mandarát újból kifestették, ragyogóan fehér és zöld homlokzatot kapott, és Yune bácsikája mostanában már alig-alig hagyta el a várost, hacsak azért nem, hogy az édesanyját és a testvére családját meglátogassa Izushiban.

Amikor meglátta a templom lépcsőjének a kőlámpásait, a szíve szinte a torkában dobogott. Érzett rá késztetést, hogy felmenjen a templomba és imádkozzon egyet, de nem akarta húzni az időt a családjával való találkozás előtt. Egyszerre várta a pillanatot, és közben tartott is tőle: Sumi tele volt megmagyarázhatatlan félelmekkel, és sokszor gondolt arra, hogy a távollétében a házuk eltűnt, a szerettei meghaltak, és a húga leveleit valaki csak kíméletből írja neki, hogy ne bánkódjon miattuk ott, a messzi császárvárosban. Ám a házuk most is ugyanott állt, a bejárati ajtó most is ugyanolyan hívogatóan el volt húzva, ahogy nyáron három éve nyáron, amikor utoljára átlépett rajta, és a ház közepébe süllyesztett tűzhelyen egy vasláncon lógó kannában még melegedett a parázs fölött a teának való víz.

Átvágott át a házon, egészen az udvarig, és csak akkor nyugodott meg, amikor meghallotta a szülőapja és a testvérei hangját, ahogy a tornácon beszélgettek. Kilépett az ajtón, és egy kis ideig némán figyelte csak őket: a húga vette észre először, ő pedig azonnal fel is pattant, hogy üdvözölje.  
\- Hazajött Sumi! – kiabálta boldogan, mire az öccse és a szülőapja is felé fordultak, és bár nem akkora lendülettel, mint Aomi, de felkeltek a szőnyegről, és közelebb jöttek hozzá.

Bár Sumi fiútestvért szeretett volna gyerekként, hogy legyen kivel együtt játszania, mégis a húgával álltak közelebb egymáshoz. Aomi közrendű kami volt, de rajta – a harmadik testvérükkel ellentétben – kiütközött a főrendű származásának egy-egy testi jele. Az édesapja mégiscsak sárkány volt, és bár erről a családban nyíltan senki sem beszélt, tudták azt is, hogy a szülőapjuk orochi vérből származik. Jóllehet, félvér sárkányok nincsenek, de az erős koori-vér felszínre segítette Aomiban a kígyó-ősök erejét és tulajdonságait. Születésétől fogva hófehér volt a haja, épp mint Yoshikinek – noha Yoshiki váltig állította, hogy az övé eredendően kékes színű volt, és csak később őszült meg, így tőle ezt nem örökölhette. A pupillái nem voltak ugyan hosszúkásak, de a szeme színe épp olyan aranylóan sárga volt, akár a kígyóké. Félvér létére mindenki egyetértett abban, hogy különleges szépséggé cseperedik, és már most, tizenhárom éves serdületlen leányként is a csodájára jártak. Aomit ez azonban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte, mert ő inkább okos szeretett volna lenni, mint szép. Nagyon sokat olvasott, japánul és kínaiul is, szerette a költészetet, és különös gyönyört talált abban, ha a Suminek írt leveleit teletűzdelheti olyan ritka írásjegyekkel, amiket kettejükön kívül nem sokan ismertek volna fel.

Amikor a bátyja nyakába ugrott, Sumi meglepődött azon, hogy a húga mekkorát nőtt, mióta utoljára látta: megnyúlt, nehezebb lett, a copfba font haja leért csaknem a térdéig, és a keblei is kicsit hegyesebbek voltak már. Az illata is megváltozott, Sumi rendkívül kifinomult szaglásával az ilyen apró különbségeket is azonnal észrevette.  
\- Sumi, úgy hiányoztál! – dohogta a húga a kimonója ujjába, ahogy a karja alá fúrta a fejét.  
\- Szia, Sumi… - veregette meg a hátát az öccse is mosolyogva.  
\- Szia, Setsu… - mosolygott vissza a fiúra.

Setsuna tavasszal töltötte be a tizenötödik évét, és lassan elérte a felnőttkori magasságát és testarányait. A szüleire egyáltalán nem hasonlított, annál inkább Daisuke nagyapjára – akit ez a tény természetesen rendkívül boldoggá tett. Aomi sokszor írt a bátyjáról, hogy mennyi időt tölt a Jizou-fürdőben, és mennyit segít a nagyapjuknak a munkában, Sumit pedig megelégedettséggel töltötte el a tudat, hogy Kaoru papa végül megkapta azt a "született fogadós" fiúunokát, akire titokban mindig is vágyott.

A Hayashi családban sosem támasztottak elvárást senkivel szemben. Sumi mindig is érezte, hogy nem ebbe a városba tartozik, hogy neki el kell indulnia, ingereket és élményeket gyűjteni, és megtalálni azt, ami ebben a leszületésében az életfeladata lesz. Amikor megmondta Yoshikinek, hogy Kiotóba szeretne menni és dolgozni, a szülei mellé álltak – jóllehet, Yuu-t az elválásuk mégiscsak megviselte, hiába nem mutatta ezt ki.

Ám most, hogy három év elteltével újra megállt az apja előtt, és átölelték egymást, Sumi szíve összefacsarodott a fájdalomtól. Yuu három év leforgása alatt szinte teljesen megöregedett.

Sumi a koori sárkány vére, vagy a félénk természete miatt csak ritkán és nehezen tudta kimutatni az érzéseit, de most tudatosan igyekezett uralkodni az arcvonásain, hogy Yuu ne a döbbenetet és az aggódást lássa meg rajta, hanem a viszontlátás örömét. A szíve elképesztő hevességgel kezdett dobogni, ahogy az apja magához húzta: úgy ölelt, ahogy csak az öregek tudnak ölelni, szinte fájón kapaszkodva a fiatal húsba. Ragyogó, fekete hajába egész csíknyi ősz tincsek vegyültek, a mosolyának fénye megkopott, és az arca teljesen átalakult: nem egyszerűen ráncos lett és beesett, hanem egy meghasonlott, összetört lelkiállapotról is tanúskodtak a vonásai. Ez a Yuu nem ugyanaz a Yuu volt, akitől három évvel ezelőtt elbúcsúzott, és Sumi, tekintettel arra, hogy valaki a családban csak megírta volna neki, ha baj van, nem tudta ezt a változást mire vélni. Csak remélni merte, hogy nem az ő távozása tette ezt az apjával, hiszen a két fiatalabb testvére még otthon lakott, és velük azért akadt elég feladat két szülőnek is.

Yuu nem akarta elengedni, és Sumi szinte érezte, hogy az apja elkezd feltöltekezni az energiáiból. Nem bánta, és szívesen osztotta meg vele, de az aggodalma ettől csak tovább fokozódott. Az álmok vezették vissza Kaminoba, és hálát adott magában Kannon istennőnek, amiért hazahívta: úgy érezte, itt és most tényleg szükség van rá, és valóban számít a jelenléte.

Yuu megtörölte a szemét, talán egy kósza könnycseppet próbálva eltüntetni onnan, majd elküldte mosakodni, és hozott neki tiszta ruhát a fürdőházba, a cselédjüket pedig a konyhára szalasztotta, hogy készítsenek valamit Sumi számára még a vacsora előtt. Yuu-ba visszatért az élet és a lelkesedés, hirtelen mindent meg akart tenni a fia kényelméért, úgy sürgött-forgott körülötte. Utána ment a fürdőházba, és vitt neki kaméliaolajat és fésűt, hogy Sumi rendbe szedhesse az utazás alatt megviselődött haját.

\- Ilyen frizurát hordanak most a császárvárosban? – kérdezte Yuu, miközben a mosakodódézsa peremére tette az olajos üvegcsét és a fésűt. Szíve szerint megfésülte volna Sumit, de tudta, hogy a felnőtt fiával szemben ez már inkább nevetséges, mint bensőséges gesztus volna.

Sumi megigazította a derekán az egyik törölközőt, a másikkal pedig végigdörgölte a vállig érő, acélkék haját, és elegyengette a homlokában rövidre nyírt tincseket.

\- Csak a hivatalnokok… - felelte Sumi mosolyogva. – Nem divatozni akartam vele. Megtetszett, hogy rövid, így sokkal könnyebb tisztán és ápoltan tartani.  
\- Senki nincs, aki gondoskodjon rólad? – kérdezte Yuu aggódva. – Látszik a kimonóidon, hogy nem hozzáértő mossa őket…  
\- Sajnálom… - nevette el magát Sumi. – Kaoru papa biztos azt mondaná, hogy semmit sem tanultam tőled…  
\- Nagyon kevés az, amire én taníthattalak meg… - mosolyodott el bágyadtan Yuu. – Gyere majd be a házba, ott most talán hűvösebb van. Apád csak este jön haza Izushiból, a vacsorával megvárjuk, de addig is egyél valamit.

Sumi bólintott, és szomorúan nézte Yuu hátát, ahogy kilép a fürdőház ajtaján, és nyitva hagyja az ajtót, hogy járjon a levegő. Elszokott attól, hogy félmeztelenül, vagy egészen csupaszon járjon – Kiotóban annyira közel álltak egymáshoz a házak, hogyha félig nyitott kimonóban kiült volna hűsölni az erkélyre, valaki felkiabált volna neki, hogy takarja be magát. Itthon az egész család együtt fürdött, és Suminek hiányzott ez a fajta meghittség a nagyvárosban. Bár Yuu sokszor felemlegette azt, hogy Suminek nemigen volt már mit tanulnia tőlük, mert már „tudva” jött a világra, de Sumi nem így érezte, számára igenis sokat számított ez az élete, és ezek a tapasztalások.

Az emlékei egymással párhuzamosan jöttek elő, az összes korábbi életének hatéveskori emlékei, amikor hat éves volt, és az összes korábbi életének tízéveskori emlékei, amikor betöltötte a tízet. Bár nemigen beszélt ezekről az emlékeiről senkivel, és ő maga is inkább csak felületesen foglalkozott velük, az csak igen lassan derült ki Yuu számára, hogy Suminek nemigen volt része olyan családi környezetben, mint az övéké. 

Sumit rendkívüli módon izgatta a szülei viszonya, ahogy egymáshoz értek, ahogyan beszéltek a másikkal – és tekintettel arra, hogy az egész ház egyetlen hatalmas légtérből állt, a hangok és az illatok mindig elértek hozzá. Tudta, hogy mikor kezdődnek Yuu nászidőszakai, amikor félrevonulnak Yoshikivel a teaházba, ahogyan azt is tudta, hogy mit csinálnak egymással. Sumit különös módon mindig megnyugtatta, amikor a szülei gyengéd szavakat váltottak, vagy finoman hozzáértek a másikhoz, szinte céltalanul, és bízva abban, hogy a gesztus senkinek sem szúr szemet. Érdeklődve nézte Yuu növekvő pocakját is a közös fürdőzések során, amikor a testvéreit várta. Aomi születésekor ott akart lenni a szobában, és végtelen csodálattal figyelte a nyákos, kékeslila, riadtan síró újszülöttet, ahogy Yuu mellkasára téve lassan megnyugszik. Sumi számára minden érdekes volt, amit a legtöbb gyerek ösztönösen és természetesen fogad el a családi élet részeként: lekötötte őt a kérdés, hogy a szülőapja és Setsuna miért nem úgy pisilnek, mint ő, és Aominak miért nincsenek pikkelyei ott, ahol neki. Yoshiki mosolyogva magyarázta el neki a különbségeket, és Sumi – mint mindig, amikor olyasmivel szembesült, amiről nem voltak ismeretei és emlékei – ilyenkor elszégyellte magát. Ám soha semmi nem számított titoknak, sosem volt olyan kérdés, amit nem tehetett fel, és amire legalább az egyik apja ne válaszolt volna nyíltan. Ezért csak még jobban összezavarodott most, amikor Yuu-t ilyen megtörtnek látta, mert úgy érezte, valamit eltitkoltak eddig előtte. Mindenki, egymással összejátszva, és ők nem így éltek, nem így viselkedtek itthon soha.

Tiszta ruhában, illatos hajjal sétált át a házon, és húzta el Yuu szobájának tolóajtaját. Az apja éppen egy bambuszpálca segítségével igyekezett felakasztani egy tekercsképet, Sumi pedig azonnal odasietett, és elvette a kezéből a rudat, majd könnyedén feltette vele a kampóra a képet. Yuu ezután letérdelt a fali beugró elé, és elrendezte a vázában a hortenziákat, felszedegette a lakkozott fatálcáról a lehullott szirmokat, és a markába gyűjtötte.

 Sumi leült mellé, és a tekercsképet nézte a délutáni napfényben – úgy rémlett neki, hogy hosszú ideje nem látta már, és most önkéntelenül is rácsodálkozott a szépségére.  
\- Mindig ez volt a kedvenc képem… - mondta mosolyogva. – Emlékszem, obon környékén szoktad kiakasztani.  
\- Egy híres művésztől kaptam ajándékba… meséltem már, ugye? – kérdezte Yuu szórakozott mosollyal a szája sarkában.

 _Persze, hogy mesélted_ – gondolta magában Sumi, de mégis megrázta a fejét. Yuu minden alkalommal egy kicsit máshogy idézte fel a kép történetét, és Sumi úgy érezte, ilyenkor mindig egy másik oldaláról ismeri meg az apját.

\- Iwagami Tatsurónak hívták, nagyon híres festő és regényíró volt akkoriban… - nézett Yuu messzire a kép felhői közé, ám mintha mégsem azt látta volna, hanem valami mást. – A szüleimnél szállt meg néhány hónapig, tavasztól nyár elejéig. Ez volt a búcsúajándéka nekem…

Yuu halkan köhögött egyet-egyet, és Sumi aggódva fordult felé, de az apja továbbra is csak mosolygott magában, mintha egy rég nem látott ismerős állna előtte.

\- Bár nászajándéknak nevezte, én tudtam, hogy ez igazából búcsúajándék. Úgy ejtette ki a száján azt a szót, hogy „a férjed”, mintha megvetné. Így mondta: „vidd csak magaddal a férjed otthonába”. Ő már talán akkor is tudta, hogy a végén apáddal kapcsolódik össze a sorsunk… pedig ezt mi mindketten elképzelhetetlennek tartottuk.

Sumi nem értette, Yuu miért mondja most ezt el neki. Számára a szülei kapcsolata igazán magasztos dolog volt, és nem tudta, mit keres ebben a magasztosságban egy régen elfeledett művész ki tudja, milyen célzattal átadott ajándéka. Hogy irigy volt-e, féltékeny volt-e, vagy csupán a jövőbe látott?

\- Azt mondta… - folytatta Yuu - …hogy csak akkor nyissam ki, ha már minden elrendeződött. De azt hiszem, a dolgok sosem rendeződnek el igazán. A rendezettség csak pillanatnyi látszat, és utána minden visszaforog a rendezetlenségbe. Azt hiszem, ez a kép is ezt a körforgást ábrázolja. Az ott… - biccentett a fekete sárkányra - ...Atsushi, a fehér pedig apád, ahogy egymással harcolnak Kannon istennő körül.  
\- Nem harcolnak… - csúszott ki Sumi száján, mire Yuu csodálkozva fordult felé.  
\- Nem harcolnak? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Akkor mit csinálnak?

 _Hát engesztelődnek_.

Felemelte az egyik kezét, és a tenyerét előrefeszítve hátrahúzta a begörbített ujjait.

\- Amikor egy sárkány támad… - mutatta Yuu-nak a kezét - …így állnak a karmai: készen arra, hogy előre kapjon velük, és belemarjon az ellenfelébe. Ezeknek előrefelé görbülnek a karmaik… nincs bennük támadó szándék... - majd magában némán hozzáfűzte: _különben is, az a koori egy nősténysárkány.  
_ \- Ez még eddig sohasem tűnt fel… - billentette oldalra Yuu a fejét, és nézte érdeklődve a képet. Sumi pedig őt nézte közben, a háta görbületét, a vállai lógását, ahogy elveszett belőle a tartás, és az erő. A szülőapját mindig is a legerősebb férfinak tartotta, és fizikai fájdalommal töltötte el, hogy így látja.

Nem nyújtotta ki a kezét, és nem érintette meg Yuu-t. Nem az a fajta volt, aki könnyedén megérintett másokat, és a távolság kiölte ezt a fajta intimitást közöttük, de szerette volna valahogy éreztetni az apjával, hogy jelen van, és mellette áll.

\- Jól vagy, Sumi? – kérdezte Yuu, és Sumi legszívesebben felhorkant volna, hiszen ezt neki kellett volna megkérdeznie.  
\- Jól. Csak megnyomott ez az utazás, és a meleg… - felelte, és bár rögtönözve ejtette ki a szavakat, a kimondásukkal együtt az érzései átkerültek a valóságba. Fáradtnak és kimerültnek érezte magát, és végtelenül magányosnak is – ez utóbbi pedig teljesen új jelenség volt számára.  
\- Menj, fürödj egyet a forrásban… - nyúlt át hozzá Yuu, és tette finoman a kezét Sumi térdére. – Apád nemsokára otthon lesz, ebben a melegben ő is mindig túlhevül. Jót fog esni mindkettőtöknek a forrásvíz.

Sumi tudta, hogy a családi fürdőjük első forrása, ami az édesapja hálószobájából nyílik, a család többsége számára túl hideg ahhoz az év legnagyobb részében, hogy a megmártózásnál tovább maradjanak benne. Általában Yoshikivel kettesben használták, ez volt az ő külön idejük, amit nem zavart meg senki.

Beült a hideg medencébe, a gólyát ábrázoló faragott zárókövet nézve a vidáman csordogáló forrás fölött, és sokáig egyedül hallgatta a kabócák egyre hangosabb és hangosabb dalát. Yuu gyerekkorában minden bogár nevére megtanította, mesélt neki a természetükről, és Sumi most mosolyogva gondolt vissza ezekre a leckékre. Yuu élete első hat évében egészen az övé volt, és hálával vegyes nosztalgiával gondolt vissza erre az időszakra. _A kabócák_ – így tanította Yuu – _azért énekelnek, hogy megtalálják a társukat. És azért ilyen hangosan, mert mindegyik próbálja túlkiabálni a másikat, hogy a leendő társuk meghallja őket az óriási hangzavarban is._

Ahogy csobbant egyet a víz, Sumi ráeszmélt, hogy elaludt a fürdő kellemes hűvösében. A nyáreste nem akart lehűlni, és ahogy felriadt, meglátta Yoshikit, ahogy lassan leereszkedik hozzá a medence kőlépcsőin. Az édesapja szinte semmit sem változott a távollétében: kortalan volt az arca, és a széles, izmos teste szinte óriásként magasodott fölé, amikor közelebb lépett hozzá, és leült mellé a padkára.

\- Szia, Sumi… - üdvözölte mosolyogva a fiát, de nem ért hozzá, és nem ült közvetlenül mellé. Koori sárkányok voltak, és mindketten igényelték a saját személyes terüket.  
\- Szia, apa… - mosolyodott el Sumi. Állandóan váltogatta, alkalomtól függően, hogy apának vagy Yoshikinek szólítsa a másik sárkányt. Most úgy érezte, az apa talán jobban megfelel a helynek és az időnek.

Csöndben üldögéltek egymás mellett, és Sumi szinte várta, hogy meghallja a fejében Yoshiki hangját, ám mindeközben élvezte is a kettejük közötti csöndet.  
\- Az udvarhölgyeknek ez a frizura tetszik mostanában? – kérdezte Yoshiki pikírten, mire Sumi elnevette magát.  
\- Nem akarok én senkinek tetszeni, apa… - vonta meg mosolyogva a vállát. – Dolgozni akartam, és nem párt keresni magamnak.  
\- Pedig az sem utolsó dolog ám… - jegyezte meg Yoshiki, miközben felkönyökölt a medence szélére. – Előbb-utóbb csak megtalálod azt, aki majd a társad lehet…  
\- Én ezt nem hiszem… - mondta ki, életében először hangosan és nyíltan. Yoshiki meglepetten fordult felé, Sumi pedig zavartan lesütötte a szemét. – Ne érts félre, nem vagyok ellene a dolognak, nem menekülök előle… egyszerűen csak úgy érzem, hogy ebben az életemben nekem nem ez a feladatom. Én valami mást keresek.

Yoshiki nem szólt semmit, csak áttette az átnedvesedett hajfonatát a vállára a hátáról.

\- Meg aztán… - somolygott Sumi - …apával nagyon magasra tettétek a lécet. Nem hinném, hogy valaha is találnék olyat, akivel ilyen kapcsolatom lehetne.  
\- Még nagyon fiatal vagy az ilyen kijelentésekhez, Sumi… - hajtotta hátra Yoshiki a fejét. – És nem az éveid számára gondolok. Tudod, hány élet kellett ahhoz, hogy apád viszonozza a szerelmemet?  
\- Hány? – Sumi szemei tágra nyíltak. Yoshiki sosem beszélt neki még ezekről a dolgokról, és most is, válasz gyanánt csak feltartotta négy ujját.  
\- És ez még mindig nem jelentette azt, hogy boldogan élhettünk egymással. Nekem ott voltak az emlékeim róla – de őt minden alkalommal újra és újra meg kellett hódítanom. Ahogy jobban megismertem, idővel ez egyre könnyebben ment, de sohasem volt egyszerű, vagy küzdelmektől mentes.

Sumi vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd egy újabbat, és még egyet. Azután a negyedik levegővétellel kimondta, ami egész délután nyomasztotta őt:  
\- Yoshiki, mi történt apával?

Ezúttal Yoshikin volt a sor, hogy sóhajtson, majd olyan nyugalommal, amilyen nyugalommal csak egy tökéletesen megmásíthatatlan és végleges tényről lehet csak beszélni, azt felelte:  
\- Lett volna még egy testvéred. De végül… valamiért nem minket választott szüleinek.

Sumi elharapta a következő lélegzetét, és meglepetten fordult Yoshiki felé. A szóhasználatból egyértelművé vált, hogy nem egy időskori vetélésről beszél, nem valamiféle balesetről. Egy második sárkányt vártak.  
\- Sajnálom… - szegte le Sumi az állát. – Mindenesetre… nagy hibát követett el. Szerintem csodálatos szülők vagytok, és neki is azok lehettetek volna…

Sumi csak ekkor kapott észbe, és döbbent rá arra, mit is mond: hiszen egyszer ő is visszafordult már. A lelkifurdalás, amit a majdnem-édesanyja halála fölött érzett, az évek alatt megszelídült ugyan, amint megértette, hogy az ő akkori leszületése mindenképpen erőszakot követett volna el a természet és a világ rendjén, de el sosem múlt igazán. Ő is Hiko bocsánatáért imádkozott a sírjánál, ahogy Yoshiki is, a maga szavaival és a maga módján. Ám most a gondolat, hogy egy másik sárkány ugyanezt tette az ő imádva szeretett szülőapjával, egyszerre állított görbe tükröt elé, és bántotta mérhetetlenül. Ha Yuu huszonéves korában, az első gyermekével éli át ezt, talán ő is belehalt volna… így, hogy még gondoskodnia kell két nem-egészen-felnőtt gyermekről, és már felnevelt egy sárkányt, bele nem halt ugyan a veszteségbe, de mégiscsak beleroppant.

Yoshiki a csillagos égboltról a kert díszfáira eresztette le a tekintetét, ahogy a növekvő esti sötétségben egyre feketébbé váltak a körvonalaik, groteszk szörnyek árnyaivá változtatva őket.

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű… - jelentette ki halkan. – Az a fiú… nagyon más volt, mint te. Te csak önmagadban voltál bizonytalan, és féltél attól, ami itt várna rád… de te végső soron akartál velünk lenni, és elfogadtál mindkettőnket. Abban a fiúban másfajta erők, másfajta félelmek mozognak, mint benned.  
\- Nem próbálnátok meg újra? – Sumi pontosan tudta, hogyha az a sárkányfi egyszer már testet öltött, még ha egy tojás és egy másik kami testének belsejében is, többé már nem térhet vissza a szellemvilágba, amíg újra le nem születik. Az a sárkányfi itt van azóta is, nézi és hallja őket az álmok sötétjében, és várja az alkalmas időt, hogy valaki újra befogadja.

 Mielőtt Yoshiki felelhetett volna, meghallották Aomi hangját kiszűrődni a házból:  
\- Nem érdekel, olyan ritkán látom Sumit! – vitatkozott valakivel, feltehetően Yuu-val, majd kisvártatva elhúzta a teraszajtót, és fehér nyári jukatájában a medencéhez sietett. Leült az egyik kőre Sumi mellé, és mosolyogva belelógatta a vízbe a két hófehér, meztelen lábfejét – ennyi még éppen nem volt túl hideg neki.

Kisvártatva Yuu és Setsuna is csatlakoztak hozzá, hiszen ha már Aomi betört a két sárkány magányába, nekik sem volt okuk távol maradni.

\- Miről beszélgettetek? – kérdezte Aomi csillogó szemekkel, mire Yoshiki szemrebbenés nélkül felelte:  
\- A párválasztásról.  
\- Udvarolsz valakinek, Sumi? – kérdezte vigyorogva Setsuna. Sumi már a feltételezésre is elnevette magát.  
\- Na és te, Setsu? – fordította vissza a kérdést.  
\- Én ugyan nem! – húzta ki magát az öccse, miközben csípőre tette a kezét. – Én addig nem nézek senkire, amíg meg nem találom a mamonómat, vagy amíg ki nem ütközik az első lázam.  
\- Setsu… - szólt rá Yuu dorgáló hangon, mire a fiú megvonta a vállát.  
\- Most miért? – nézett kihívóan a szülőapja szemébe. – Rólad is kiderült, hogy doushin vagy, és Dai papáról is. Sumi nyilván nem örökölhette, Aomi eleve doushinnak született, így kizárásos alapon én vagyok a kakukktojás.  
\- Ne beszélj úgy, Setsu, mintha ez valami testi hiba lenne… - feddte meg Yuu.  
\- Ráadásul apa tudja, hogy doushin leszek-e, vagy sem… - dohogta, és szemrehányóan fordult Yoshiki felé. – Ő már most is érzi a szagomon, csak nem mondja meg…  
\- Várjál! – rángatta meg Aomi a bátyja kimonójának ujját. – Ha apa tudja, akkor Sumi is tudja!

Setsunának mintha világosság gyúlt volna a fejében, és a nagyapjuk széles, cinkos mosolyát villantotta Sumire, aki mentegetőzve széttárta a karjait:  
\- Ha apa nem mondja meg, akkor én sem fogom… nyilván oka van, hogy nem akar befolyásolni…  
\- Naa, Sumi! – hajolt közelebb a bátyjához, és rázta meg a vállát. – Mondd meg! Kérlek!  
\- Csak azért kíváncsi rá, mert nagyon tetszik neki a tofuboltos Suzukiék lánya! – súgta Sumi fülébe Aomi, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy Setsuna is meghallja, és méltatlankodva rákiabáljon:  
\- Hülye! – majd egy mozdulattal belökte a húgát a medence hideg vizébe. A következő pillanatban pedig már ő maga is a vízben prüszkölt, miután Sumi a miheztartás végett berántotta őt is a lábánál fogva.

Yoshiki nevetett, Yuu pedig álmodozva mosolygott, ahogy a három gyerekük egymást hibáztatva és egymás tapintatlanságán és durvaságán méltatlankodva fröcskölte és kiabálta túl a másikat. Sumi pedig, miközben igyekezett szétválasztani a forrásban birkózó húgát és öccsét, azon tűnődött, vajon miféle sárkányfi lehet az, aki lemondott erről a nagy-nagy szeretetről, ami őket összekapcsolta.

 


	2. Második fejezet

Nyirkos, fehér köd ölelte körbe a testét, ahogy repült – olyan alacsonyan, hogy a pikkelyei szinte súrolták a lombkorona tetejét. A tekintetével követte a fák között futó ösvény vonalát, egészen a hegy csúcsáig, ahol az erdő ritkulni kezdett. Az éjszakában minden kékesen derengett, de a vár falai, és az őrtorony ablakai mégis olyan lágy fénnyel világítottak benne, akár a szentjánosbogarak.

Leereszkedett, és amint a lábai földet értek, újraformálódtak emberi lábakká. Különös módon ettől most jobban megrettent, mint a sárkány alakjától és a repüléstől: az emberi formája sebezhetővé tette. Fegyvertelen volt és ruhátlan, és ahogy felfelé lépdelt a torony lépcsőin, a vasreteszekkel elzárt, megszentelt ajtóig, hiába húzta őt valamiféle erő: mégis egyre nehezebben tette meg a következő és az azutáni lépést. Mintha minden lépcső nőni kezdett volna, és a falak is megnyúltak körülötte – ám amikor az ajtóhoz ért, és az ugyanakkora volt, mint az emlékeiben, rádöbbent: valójában ő lett kisebb.

Ismerte ezt az ajtót, de sosem volt ereje hozzá, hogy a közelébe menjen, vagy kinyissa: a másik oldalon a szellemvilág álmoktól elválasztott oldala pihent. Mert a holtak nem álmodnak. Harminc évet töltött itt, a mai fejével már tudta ezt - de a harminc év lehetett volna három vagy háromezer év is: a yama kertjében örökké állt az idő. Már nem félt, és már pontosan tudta, hogy miért hozta őt ide az éjszaka. És akkor sem félt, amikor az üres udvar másik oldalán, a fal mellett kuporogva – ott, ahol az ő kedvenc helye is volt – meglátta a másik sárkányt.

A kisfiú fiatalabb lehetett nála egy-két évvel, tűzpiros haja volt, és parázslóan vörös szemei. Ahogy egymásra néztek, Sumi testén valami idegen, de jófajta remegés futott végig, mintha egy régen vágyott kívánsága teljesült volna. A másik kisfiú ugyanolyan csodálkozva bámult vissza rá, mintha nem hinné el, hogy ott áll valaki előtte.  
\- Találkoztunk már? – kérdezte Sumi, mire a fiú felkelt a földről, és közelebb jött hozzá. Forróság áradt belőle, és a közeledtére Sumi úgy érezte magát, mintha a meleg napfény kúszott volna közelebb hozzá, amíg ő az árnyékban feküdt. A kisfiú megállt tőle két lépésnyire, és csak nézte őt, mintha azon tűnődne, látta-e már korábban valaha.

\- Figyelj csak… - fordította el zavartan a fejét Sumi. A kisfiú tekintete olyan átható volt, hogy nem csak kívül, belül is egészen meztelennek érezte magát tőle. – Én is voltam már itt… és én is visszafordultam már egyszer. De tudnod kell… - csuklott el a hangja - …hogy apa és Yoshiki a lehető legjobb, és legszeretőbb szülők, akik…  
\- Veled! – csattant fel dühösen a fiú. A hangja olyan volt, mint a templomi harangoké. – Mert téged akartak…  
\- Téged is akartak… - vágta rá Sumi csodálkozva, de a másik kisfiú csak megrázta a fejét  
\- Nem… - felelte szárazon. – Csak apa. Csak ő.  
\- Ez nem igaz… - próbálta mentegetni az édesapját, de a sárkányfi csak egyre dühösebb lett:  
\- De igaz! Bebizonyítom!

Közelebb lépett, és a hüvelykujjával megnyomta Sumi homloka közepét, az emlékei pedig úgy hasítottak belé, mint fába a villámcsapás. Egy szemvillanás alatt Sumi megkapta annak a napnak az összes képét, ízét, illatát és tapintását: az emésztőgödörbe vezető esőcsatorna dohos földszagát, amelyben a kisfiú elrejtőzött az emberek és a kutyáik elől, Yuu akkori, idegenül is ismerős arcát, ahogy kedvesen és félelem nélkül magához húzta, a feszes, előreugró pocakját, amiben egy tojás mélyén ott álmodott ő maga is. És Yoshiki arcát, ahogy felmérte a fiút, ahogy megcsillant a szemében a félelem szikrája, és amilyen könnyedén mozdult a keze, mielőtt minden sötét lett. Sumi megtántorodott, a másik fiú pedig visszahúzta a kezét.

\- Most már érted? – kérdezte kihívóan. Suminek eleredtek a könnyei. - Érted, miért félek tőle?  
\- Nem bántana! – túrt bele idegesen a hajába. – Hidd el, sosem bántaná a saját fiát! Ugyanúgy szeretne téged, mint engem, mint bármelyikünket!  
\- Még ha így is lenne… - húzódott keserű mosolyra a szája - …én nem tudnám őt akkor sem szeretni. Nem bíznék meg benne, soha.  
\- De apa… apa tönkremegy ebbe… - Sumi arcát mindkét oldalon könnyek csíkozták. – Én… én megöltem az első anyukámat azzal, hogy nem őt választottam. Kérlek…

Érezte, ahogy az álom elkezdte visszamosni őt a saját testébe, és az erő, vagy varázslat, ami idevonzotta, most szinte hátrarántja a valóság felé. Sumi tudta, hogyha most elszakad innen, soha többé nem térhet vissza, ezért utolsó erejével a másik kisfiúba kapaszkodott, és átölelte a derekát. A lábai felemelkedtek a földről, és húzták őt az ég felé, de ő csak kapaszkodott a sárkányfiba, a teste forrósága pedig úgy melegítette, mint egy hatalmas tábortűz.  
\- Kérlek! – kiáltotta az erőlködéstől. – Gyere velem!

Akármilyen erősen is ölelték vissza, a következő pillanatban Sumi az ágyában ébredt: a mellkasát, a nyakát és az arcát még mindig beborította a forróság, ami a sárkányfi testéből áradt. A tudata még félig az álomban volt, és alig jutott levegőhöz tőle. Úgy érezte, az egész élete ebben az álomban teljesedett ki: soha nem élt át még csak hasonlót sem. Elment világot látni, és végül hazatérve, az álmaiban találkozott azzal, amit mindig is keresett.

Beszélnie kellett Yoshikivel. Tudta, hogy az álma egy másik oldala a valóságnak, és az édesapjától akarta hallani, hogy mi az igazság. Végre megértette, hogy miért várt évszázadokig – talán egy ezredévig is – a sötétben: mert újra azokat a szülőket kereste, akiket egyszer már a bizalmába fogadott, és akik egyszer már készen álltak rá, hogy felneveljék. A szülőapja azóta megváltozott, az arcát már nem ismerte volna fel, de a kisugárzását, a belőle áradó elfogadást és szeretetet bármikor, bármilyen körülmények között. Yuu fénye úgy vonzotta magához, mint az éjjeli lepkét egy templomnyi égő gyertya lángja, és ahogy megfogant, majd végül megszületett, ő tobzódott Yuu lelkének fényében. A másik fiút ugyanez a fény vonzotta magához, a sorsuk valahol mélyen összekapcsolódik. 

Yoshiki mindig is egyenlőként kezelte, úgy is beszélt vele, és úgy is tanította. Nem gyerek, nem tanítvány volt a szemében, hanem egy másik sárkány, egy másik halhatatlan lélek, akit a kevesebb élettapasztalata nem fokozott le, és nem tett kiszolgáltatottá. Az édesapja elfogadta őt olyannak, amilyen volt: befelé fordulónak, félénknek, visszahúzódónak, igazságkeresőnek. Yoshiki nem egyszerűen az apja volt, sokkal inkább példakép a számára. Nem értette, hogy hogyan lehetett ennyire kegyetlen azzal a másik sárkányfival. Hogyan ölhetett meg egy négyéves gyereket, hogyan dönthette el a sorsát két szemvillanás alatt?

Ahogy kivergődött a szobájából, az álomtól bódultan, és még magán érezve annak a másik fiúnak az illatát és a testmelegét, a ház sötétje hirtelen mélyebbnek és puhábbnak tűnt, mint eddig valaha: mintha szurokba süllyedtek volna a lábai, ahogy előre bukdácsolt a friss, zöld tatamikon. Nem bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, csak a szagok alapján tájékozódott, és közeledett a szülei hálószobája felé, majd amikor úgy érezte, a lábai feladják, halkan, nyöszörögve szólította meg őket:  
\- Apa… apa… Yoshiki…

A szülei már csak a puffanásra ébredtek fel – de arra mindenki más is a házban. Yuu lámpást ragadott, Yoshiki a sötétben is jól látó ragadozószemével azonnal meglátta a földön elterülő Sumit, de nem ment közelebb hozzá. Yuu már ott volt mellette, a földre állította a lámpását, és fehér hálókimonójában Aomi állt meg fölöttük egy gyertyatartóval a kezében.  
\- Mi baja Suminek? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten. Yuu legalább ennyire meg volt rémülve, ahogy felemelte Kasumi fejét, és az ölébe vette. A homloka csak úgy tüzelt, és hideg verejték gyöngyözött az arcán. Aomi letérdelt melléjük, és addigra Setsuna is megjelent, tanácstalan, álmos ábrázattal emelve fel a saját lámpását, amelynek erős, sárga fénye bevilágította az egész előteret.

Yuu csak ekkor látta meg, hogy Sumi teljesen meztelen, és a végtagjait még vékony gyíkbőr borítja, mintha csak az imént váltott volna alakot.  
  
\- Setsu, hozz egy tiszta kimonót! – vakkantotta a fiának Yuu, és döbbenten nézett végig Sumi testén, a combajira száradt, kékesfeketén csillogó vérre, és a második pikkelyes bőrdudorra, amely formát öltött az első alatt. Yuu nyelt egyet, és megpróbálta összeszedni a hangját: - És törölközőket! Sokat! Aomi, kezdj el vizet forralni!

A lányka, bár ő maga még nem serdült fel, azonnal megértette, hogy mi történik, de nem akarta elhinni – hátha ez is csak álom volt, ahogy talán álmodta azt is, hogy Sumi hazajött. Tétován nézett fel az édesapjára, aki a nyugalom szigeteként állt meg a hálószobája ajtajában, és nem mozdult.  
\- Sumi doushin? – kérdezte Aomi, és Yuu, mintha csak pofonütötték volna, megtántorodott.

Yoshiki kihozta Yuu takaróját, és Sumi testére terítette, majd alá nyúlt, és a takaróval együtt felemelte, hogy kivigye a teaházba. Aomi szaladt előtte, és nyitogatta az ajtókat, Yuu pedig megtörten sétált utánuk. Bár a doushin gyermeket illett távol tartani az édesapjától a nászidőszaka alatt, mert a szagok mindenkit egyformán ingereltek, Yoshiki olyan gyengéden bánt Sumivel, mint kisbabakorában. Lefektette arra a futonra, amit Aomi sebtében kihajtogatott a szekrényből, majd kijött a házból, és éppen szembe találta magát Yuu-val. A társa tekintete vádaktól és szomorúságtól volt terhes, és csak fojtott hangon merte megkérdezni:  
\- Te tudtad?

Yoshiki várta ezt a kérdést, és évek óta készült rá egy válasszal, most azonban nem jutott eszébe.   
\- Ő is tudta… valahol mélyen… - felelte végül. – Ezért jött haza.  
\- Mi lett volna, ha a főváros közepén tör rá? – Yuu dühös volt, és az öklét erőtlenül Yoshiki melléhez ütötte. – Mi lett volna, ha nem ér haza időben?  
\- De hazaért… - csitította Yoshiki, és hátra akart tűrni egy hajtincset Yuu füle mögé, de Yuu elrántotta tőle a fejét.  
\- Setsunak lett igaza… - dohogta. – Apám is, én is húsz-huszonegy éves korunkban lázasodtunk be először. De miért nem mondtad meg soha? Miért nem… készítettél fel rá? Az én gyerekem is, miért nem volt jogom tudni?  
\- Mert nem volt törvényszerű, hogy doushin lesz… - felelte Yoshiki, noha ez nem volt a teljes igazság, mégis érezte, hogy Yuu-nak ezt kell majd hallania. – Ebben a leszületésében ez természete felel meg jobban a szükségleteinek. Nincs ezzel semmi baj.  
\- Mindig azt hittem, hogy egy suijin elsőszülöttel ajándékoztalak meg… - Yuu lesütötte a szemét. Szégyellte magát amiatt, hogy szégyelli magát, amiért szülőapaként ismét kudarcot vallott. A vetélése óta folyamatosan ostorozta magát, amiért talán nem volt elég jó apja a három gyermeküknek sem. Yoshiki ennyi év együttélés után már pontosan tudta, mi jár Yuu fejében, akkor is, ha nem hallotta éppen a társa gondolatait, és felemelte a kezét, hogy megfogja Yuu vállát – ő azonban ellépett tőle. A ház felé nézett, ahonnan Setsuna közeledett egy kazal tiszta törölközővel, és az egyik házicselédjükkel, aki világította előtte a járdát.

 _Ugye Setsu nem?_ – fordult kérdőn Yoshiki felé, és csak némán, magában tette fel a kérdést. Yoshiki arca rezzenetlen maradt, Yuu szemei pedig könnybe lábadtak. _Kérlek, mondd meg…_

 _Nem_ – felelte Yoshiki ugyanolyan némán, és magára hagyta Yuu-t a teaház előtt, ő pedig vissza indult a ház felé. Haragudott magára, amiért nem tartotta magában ezt a titkot, ugyanis szentül hitte, hogy ezek a dolgok a világon mindig a szükséges és sorsszerű módon történnek. Ő is volt már doushin, nem egyszer, és számára – így visszagondolva ezekre az életekre – minden teste megfelelt a reá váró életfeladatok végrehajtásának. Sosem tartotta a férfiasság bizonyítékának, ha egy suijinnek suijin elsőszülöttje született, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy ez leginkább a véletlenen és a sorson múlik. Az pedig, hogy beleláthatott mások sorsába, nem hatalmazta fel arra, hogy bele is avatkozzék.

Setsu, ahogy Yuu kezébe adta a törölközőket, és maga is visszaindult a házhoz, erőteljesen uralkodott az arcvonásain, hogy senki ne lássa mosolyogni. Nem hallotta ugyan a szülei párbeszédét, de úgy érezte, Sumi átváltozásával róla lekerült az „átok”, ami születésétől fogva rányomta a bélyegét az életére. Mindig is suijinként akart élni, fogadót vezetni, hírnévre szert tenni, és gondoskodni valakiről, aki illik hozzá – de sosem mert eljátszani sem a gondolattal, hogy ez kivel és milyen módon valósulhatna meg. Imádta a szüleit, de ha azonosságot keresett velük, azt sokkal inkább Yoshiki, mint Yuu személyében találta meg. _Ha Sumi doushin, akkor én már nem lehetek az_ – gondolta magában, és azzal a bölcsességgel indokolta meg, amit Dai nagyapjától olyan sokszor hallott, de Kaoru nagyapja szavajárása volt: kétszer nem csap ugyanoda a villám.

Aomi volt a családban a leginkább összeszedett, és azonnal eldöntötte, hogy ő akarja ápolni Sumit, amíg tart a láza – ezt meg is mondta Yuu-nak azonnal, ahogy kettesben maradtak. Yuu persze tiltakozott, hiszen ő volt Sumi szülőapja, neki kellett vele lennie – de megértette Aomi természetes kíváncsiságát, ezért beleegyezett, hogy egymást váltva őrizzék majd. Aomi lélekben már a saját nászidőszakaira készült, és úgy érezte, hogy ezáltal közelebb is kerülhet a rajongva szeretett testvéréhez.

Sumi ájult állapota és lázálmai az egész nászidőszakát végigkísérték. Nem volt magánál, csak percekre, és olyankor is össze-vissza beszélt, Yuu pedig rettentően aggódott miatta. Soha nem látott még doushint, aki nem a vágytól vergődik, hanem a félelemtől. Az ő első nászidőszaka is fájdalmas volt társ híján, de nem olyan formában, ahogy Sumi megélte a láza kínjait. Nem tágított mellőle, és akkor is éberen törölgette egy nedves kendővel a homlokát, amikor Aomi a fáradtságtól elszunyókált a testvére mellett. És ez így ment öt teljes napon át, mire a hatodik reggelen Sumi láza olyan hirtelen, ahogyan jött, el is múlt. Másnap már felkelt, és sétálgatott a kertben, délután pedig, amikor árnyék vetült a családi forrásra, bemerészkedett a medencébe, hogy kipihenje a nászidőszaka fáradalmait.

Nem érezte, hogy bármi megváltozott volna akár benne, akár a világban. A saját személye miatt nem aggódott, és nem is nyugtalanította őt az új helyzet – annál inkább az álom a másik kisfiúról, a sárkányfivéréről, aki a Takeda-vár udvarában rekedt, élet és halál között. Még a nevét sem tudta, ám mégis érezte a hozzá való kötődését, ami semmi máshoz nem volt fogható. Rajongva szerette Yuu-t, szerette a két közrendű testvérét, szerette Yoshikit, a nagyapját… de ez most más volt. Felidézte maga előtt a képet, ami Yuu szobájában lógott a sarokban, és úgy érezte, az a tekercs őket kettejüket ábrázolja... és úgy érezte, a találkozásuknak már korábban meg kellett volna történnie.

Yoshiki délután az otthoni kimonójában jött már ki a medencéhez, és háttal fordulva neki, vetkőzni kezdett.  
\- Jól vagy, Sumi? – kérdezte, amikor beült mellé a vízbe. Sumi csak ekkor eszmélt rá, miért is jelent meg közöttük ez az újfajta szemérmesség: a szeme sarkából végigmérte az édesapja széles, erős felsőtestét, ami kilátszott a vízből, és kedve támadt volna homlokon csapnia magát. Hogy nem jutott soha eszébe eddig, hogy doushin lenne? Hiszen szemmel látható kettejük között a különbség.  
\- Jól… - felelte szemlesütve, és a víz színét figyelve.  
\- A mi fajtánk rosszul viseli, ha ennyire túlhevül a testünk… - jegyezte meg Yoshiki halkan. – Ha nagyon fájdalmas volt, a legközelebbi alkalommal keress magadnak egy szeretőt. Senki nem fog megszólni érte.  
\- Apa… – Sumi vett egy mély levegőt, és Yoshiki meglepetten fordult felé. – Miért ölted meg azt a yougan kisfiút? 

Csak a forrás vize csobogott egyenletesen a medencébe, de Yoshiki még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Hosszan nézte maga előtt a kert formára nyírt fáit, de nem felelt – tudta, hogy bármit is mondana, az nem fedné a valóságot.

 _Ezt a kérdést én is nagyon sokszor feltettem már magamnak_ … - gondolta magában, Sumi pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel fordult felé.

\- Az akkori önmagam ezer és egy érvet tudott felhozni, miért ez volt a helyes döntés… - felelte végül. – De a mostani önmagam számára is gyenge kifogások ezek.  
\- Megbántad? – kérdezte Sumi halkan, mire Yoshiki elmosolyodott, és lehajtotta a fejét.  
\- Az volt az utolsó életem, ezt a mostanit nem számítva, amikor együtt lehettem apáddal. Persze, azután is találkoztunk… de valahogy úgy hozta a sors, hogy többé nem lehetett a társam. Valami mindig kettőnk közé állt. Ez ébresztett rá arra, hogy mekkorát hibáztam. Annyira önzőn a magaménak akartam tudni… hogy a sorsnak újra és újra meg kellett tanítania rá, hogy nem sajátíthatom ki, ő nem az enyém. Senkinek sem lehet az a létezésének az a célja, hogy másvalaki társa legyen. És amikor végre elfogadtam ezt, és képes voltam lemondani róla és elengedni… akkor a sors újra összehozott minket. Pedig egyikünk sem akarta ezt, és egyikünk sem számított rá...

Mosolyogva, tűnődőn idézte vissza azt az időszakot, amikor Yuu-t hazakísérte a házába, és amikor karnyújtásnyira ülve tőle teával kínálta a kerti házban. Yuu nagyon fiatal volt, szinte reszketett mellette, ahogy egy őzgida reszket, ha idegent lát, és képtelen előle elfutni. Mégis rendkívüli erő sugárzott belőle: olyan teremtő energiák, mint soha, egyik életükben sem azelőtt.

\- Vakító volt a fénye… - suttogta magában, egy pillanatra arról is megfeledkezve, hogy a fia mellette ül és hallgatja őt. – Ha létezik valamiféle karmikus hierarchia, az ő lelke magasan az enyém fölött áll. Benne már akkor, ezer évvel ezelőtt is csak önzetlenség és szeretet volt mások felé. Azt hiszem, nincs olyan teremtett lény ezen a világon, akit ő ne lenne képes elfogadni. Ez csillapította le a szívem, amikor ebben az életünkben újra egymásra találtunk. Nem én voltam a kiváltságos, én az eszköz voltam, és te, Sumi, te lettél a kiváltságos. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy abban a régi életünkben is az volt a feladatunk, hogy életed adjunk neked. Nem tudom, annak az elátkozott gyermeknek mi köze lehetett hármunkhoz… talán az átka átszállt rám is, amikor végeztem vele…

Ahogy ezt kimondta, egyszerre csak átsuhant rajta egy kósza gondolat: _mi van akkor, ha az a fiú nem is volt elátkozva?_ Tétován közelebb húzódott Sumihez, és kisimított az arcából a szabályosra nyírt haját, majd a hüvelykujját végigcsúsztatta a fia homlokán: a sejtelme pedig beigazolódott. A bélyeg halványkék fénnyel derengett fel a bőre alól.  
\- Ekkorát tévedtem volna? – engedte le zavartan a kezét, Sumi pedig tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá, és nem értett semmit.

Aznap vacsoráztak másodszor együtt mind az öten, mióta Sumi hazajött Kiotóból. A gyászos csöndet egyedül Aomi zaklatott, és erőltetetten vidám csacsogása törte csak meg, de a szívük mélyén mindannyian hálásak voltak ezért. Amikor a cselédek leszedték az asztalokat, először Setsu kért elnézést, és iszkolt el a szobájába, azután mintegy varázsütésre mindenki felállt, és dolgára indult.

Yoshikit aznap este még házhoz hívták, egy régóta betegeskedő, idős férfi családja, hogy hivatalos jegyzékbe vegye a halál tényét, és a rokonok kiadhassák a testet a halottmosdatóknak. Illedelemből ott kellett maradnia a torra is, ahol az elhunyt külön kérésére a gyászolóknak csapra kellett verniük egy egész hordó szakét, hogy „jó emlékeket őrizzenek” a halottjukról. Nem volt más választása, együtt ivott a vendégekkel. Nem érezte magát ittasnak, amikor hazafelé indult, de hiába ment lassan, a járása mégis bizonytalanná vált. Repülni szeretett volna.

Sötét volt a hálószobában, amikor elhúzta a tolóajtót, és még sötétebb lett, amikor becsukta maga mögött. Az alvó Yuu háta mégis tisztán és kivehetően rajzolódott ki előtte, egy vékony hálókimonó és egy annál is vékonyabb, nyári lepedő alatt. Gyönyörű alakja volt, még ennyi év után is – sőt, most volt csak igazán gyönyörű, ahogy a teste megérett és teljessé formálódott, épp úgy, ahogy egy hatalmas, szikár fenyőfa is szebb, magasztosabb látványt nyújt egy apró facsemeténél. Yoshiki ismerte ezt a testet, tapintotta, ízlelte és szimatolta megannyiszor az évek és az életek alatt, de ez a test mégiscsak egy váz volt csupán, neki pedig arra volt szüksége, ami a váz alatt rejtőzött. A lelkét próbálta elérni minden egyes szeretkezésük során, és amikor eljutott hozzá, és összeértek, abból mindannyiszor új élet fakadt.

Lefeküdt Yuu mögé, közelebb húzódott a hátához, magához ölelte és simogatni kezdte. Közel akart lenni hozzá, vágyott az elfogadására – mert Yuu mindig elfogadta őt, bűnösnek és esendőnek is, és úgy érezte, ha megint együtt lehetnének, az maga volna a feloldozás.  
\- Ne… - nyöszörgött Yuu félálomban, és kisebbre húzta össze magát, a lepedőjébe burkolózva. – Hagyjál.  
\- Yuu…

Yoshiki kifogyott az érvekből. Csak a nevét ismételgette, remélve, hogy az is elegendő lesz – hogy meg tudja értetni vele, hogy miért fontos ez, hogy miért _kell_ , hogy mivégre vannak ezek az ösztönök és mi a céljuk, és hogy mennyire szeretné megkapni a bocsánatát… hogy semmi sincs, ami akkora megkönnyebbülést hozna, mint Yuu, és az ő hatalmas, erős, belső fénye.

Amikor Yuu megérezte a szülőnyílását simogató ujjakat, már valóban elhúzódott, és bár ugyanolyan halkan, mint eddig, de ingerülten szólt hátra a válla fölött:  
\- Mondtam, hogy hagyjál.  
\- Yuu… - Yoshiki nem hagyta, hogy elhúzódjon tőle, és még erősebben vonta vissza a mellkasához.  
\- Hagyj békén, Yoshiki… - szaladt ki a száján szinte könyörögve a szó. – Száraz vagyok… és öreg. Nem akarom már.  
\- Ne mondj ilyet… - nyelt egy nagyot, és magában bókok és szerelmes vallomások apró érzületeinek milliárdjait próbálta közvetíteni felé a tudatán keresztül. Elmondani neki, hogy még mindig gyönyörű, hogy az ő szeme ugyanolyannak látja, mint az első pillanatban, amikor felnőttként találkoztak a templom tornácán, egymással szemközt ülve, a tavaszi hidegben, a szürke égbolt és szürke föld között. Elmondani neki, hogy a fénye nem kopott meg soha, egy egészen kicsit sem a hosszú évek alatt, és hogy Yuu közelebb van a mennyhez, mint bármelyik ima.

Egy mozdulattal a hasára fordította Yuu-t, a hátára feküdt, és könnyedén hatolt belé – az ő örökké merev, sikamlós szervének nem számított a barátságtalan közeg. Yuu nyekkent egyet, megpróbált menekülni és kimászni a rá nehezedő, hatalmas test alól – és próbált nem kiabálni, nem fellármázni a házat, a benne alvó szolgákkal és a három gyermekükkel.

 _Engedj be, fogadj el…_ \- hallotta a fejében a társa szinte kántáló hangját, de a teste továbbra is küzdött ellene, minden egyes porcikája iszonyodott az aktustól, de leginkább önmagától. Nem akarta ezt, soha többet nem akarta – ahogy átélni sem akarta újra a lehetséges következményeit. Amikor elvesztette a magzatját, és nagy fájdalmak árán megszülte azt az apró, fekete tojást, amit el is vittek tőle, hogy ne láthassa; Yuu úgy érezte, hogy egy darab veszett el önmagából, amit senki és semmi nem képes pótolni. Éveken át édesgette magához azt a kisfiút, abban a rettenetes és nyomasztó üres és sötét térben, ahol megtalálta; évekig győzködte arról, hogy magával viszi majd, és gondoskodik róla, ha a kisfiú hagyja neki… és a fiúcska bízott benne, megsúgta neki a nevét… aztán egy éjjel nem volt ott, amikor Yuu álomba merült, és attól kezdve soha többé nem látta. A veszteség ugyanakkora fájdalommal járt, mintha a három saját szülöttje közül az egyiket veszítette volna el. Az a kisfiú az övé volt, már a magáénak érezte… és akkor kicsúszott a kezei közül.

Ha már az ereje elhagyta, a türelmébe kapaszkodott, hogy kivárja a végét az aktusuknak, a jóvátételt ígérő csókoknak, a szeszgőzös leheletnek, ami az arcát csiklandozta. Nem akart gondolni semmire, és szinte kicsukta magát a saját testéből – vagy még inkább magára hagyta, üresen, hogy tegyen vele bárki, mit akar.

Azon az éjszakán Yoshiki, ahogy az álom ránehezedett a szemére és a sötét mélységébe süllyedt, visszatért arra a helyre, a youganok földjén, ahol először találkozott a kisfiúval. Az emlék olyan élénken élt benne, mintha csak tegnap történt volna: lesegítette Ayut a lováról, meggyőződött róla, hogy biztonságban és kényelemben tud pihenni, majd körbejárta az egykor volt udvarházat. Megtalálta annak a két sárkánynak a tetemét, akik a kisfiú édesszülei voltak – ismét emlékeztette magát, hogy el kellene őket temetniük.

_Amikor belépett a ház egykori konyhájába, és észrevette a gyermeket, aki átölelte Ayut, és fejét a pocakjára hajtva sírdogált, elhatározta magában: ez csak egy álom, nem a valóság – épp ezért nincs rá ok, hogy minden úgy történjen, ahogy a valóságban történt. Odalépett a kisfiúhoz, aki kíváncsi, reménykedő tekintettel állt előtte, Yoshiki pedig felemelte, a karjára ültette, és mosolyogva nézett a sírástól vöröslő szemekbe._

_\- Leszel a mi fiunk? Igen? – kérdezte tőle, mire a kisfiú komolyan bólintott. Azután ismét sírva fakadt, és átölelte Yoshiki nyakát, aki vigasztalóan simogatta a hátát. A gyermek teste olyan forró volt, mintha olvadt fém keringett volna az ereiben._

_Együtt aludtak hárman: a kisfiú kettejük között, a kezével Ayu pocakján, a két felnőtt pedig szív alakban körbefonta a két sárkánycsemetét. Yoshiki nagyon kimerült volt, az előző éjszakai őrködés után szüksége volt a pihenésre, de amíg a tudata egyik fele aludt, a másik éberen hallgatta a suttogva folytatott beszélgetést a társa és a fogadott gyermekük között._

_\- Ő lesz itt a testvérkéd… - magyarázta Ayu mosolyogva. – Te leszel az ő nagy és okos bátyja. És nagyon fog majd szeretni téged. Ugye te is szeretni fogod őt?  
_ _\- Nagyon fogom majd szeretni… - bólintott komolyan a kisfiú. – Megígérem!  
_ _\- Érzem, hogy nagyon közel van… - simogatta meg Ayu a kis sárkány homlokát. – Egy kisfiút vártam, és kettőt kaptam helyette. Igazán szerencsés vagyok, nem igaz?_

_Yoshiki figyelme elkalandozott, és egy időre el is szunnyadt talán – arra tért magához, hogy Ayu a karjába markol, ahogy a vajúdás fájdalmai egyre hevesebben törtek rá. Még hajnal előtt világra segítette a kicsinyük tojását, és megengedte a fogadott fiuknak, hogy ő nyissa fel a héjat: a csöppnyi, gyöngyfehér sárkányka olyan elégedetlenül nyikkant meg, mint akit a legmélyebb álmából zavartak fel. Soha olyan gyönyörű látvány nem fogadta, mint amikor láthatta a reggeli fényben fürdő Ayut, a mellén alvó kicsiny, fehér sárkánnyal, és a karja alá bújó nagyobbacska gyermekkel._

_Eltemették a kisfiú igazi szüleit. Tudta, hogy ezzel kockázatot vállalnak, de így kellett tenniük. A gyermeknek joga volt a gyászhoz, nekik pedig szükségük volt erre a néhány napra, hogy Ayu a szülés után erőre kapjon, és képes legyen újra lóra szállni, hogy folytassák az útjukat._

_Az emberek azonban ebben az álomban is rájuk találtak, épp úgy, ahogyan a valóságban. Yoshiki felröppent az égre, de a lelke egy darabja ott maradt Ayuval, szinte láthatatlanul figyelve őt kívülről, mintha csak egy színdarabot látna. A yougan kisfiú kézen fogta Ayut, és magával húzta:  
_ _\- Gyere, apa, el kell rejtőznünk!_

_Megmutatta Ayunak azt a csatornafedelet, és a szűk nyílást, amely összekötötte az udvarházat az emésztőgödörrel. Ez volt az a titkos rejtekhely, ahol a sárkányfi átvészelte az előző mészárlást, amelyben az édesszüleit lemészárolták: a csatorna azonban túl szűk lett volna egy felnőttnek. Ayunak a pillanat törtrésze alatt kellett meghoznia élete legnehezebb döntését, és a fogadott kisfia kezébe adta az újszülött gyermekét. Letérdelt elé, hogy nagyon komolyan elbeszélgessen vele: a kisfiú sírt, a mellkasához szorított apróság halkan nyöszörgött, élelem vagy a szülőapja testmelege és illata után vágyakozva._

_\- Ugye vigyázni fogsz a testvérkédre? – fogta két tenyere közé a fiúcska arcát Yuu. – Ígérd meg nekem… hogy nagyon fogod őt szeretni, és mindig vigyázni fogsz rá. És mindig jó testvérek lesztek… ígérd meg nekem!  
_ _\- Megígérem, apa… - harapta össze a sírásra görbülő ajkait a kisfiú._

_Yuu segített neki lemászni a csatornába, és rájuk zárta a fedelet. Magához ragadta a tőrét, és egy felborított asztal mögé húzódott, készen arra, hogy megvédje magát a támadóitól. Yoshiki ebben a pillanatban megérezte, hogy mi következik, és nem akarta látni is, ahogy a társát megölik. Az a pangó ürességérzet, amely beléhasított, mikor elveszítette, a későbbi életeiben is kísértette még sokáig. Erővel ébresztette fel magát, és ahogy felült az ágyában, hirtelen minden értelmet nyert. Még az is, hogy a szomszédos futon üres, és Yuu nincs vele._

Egy ezredéven át abban a tévhitben élt, hogy három napot vett el egy idegen kisfiú életéből: azzal nyugtatta a lelkiismeretét, hogy az emberek mind a négyüket felkoncolták volna, éppen úgy, ahogy a fiú édesszüleit.

Egyszersmind azt is megértette, hogy a sors nem azért sodorta Yuu-t újra az útjába, hogy ők ketten egyesülhessenek… hanem azért, hogy a két gyermek, akiket testvéreknek rendelt már egyszer, újra testvérként találkozhassanak. Nekik kellett volna túlélniük azt a mészárlást, csak nekik, kettejüknek.

Végignézett az üres szobán, és a napnál is világosabban látta, hogy hol hibázott – és azt is, hogyan hozhatná helyre.


	3. Harmadik fejezet

Tudta, hogy megbánást kellene tanúsítania, de nem volt képes rá – és nem akart sem hazudni Yuu-nak, sem megtéveszteni őt. Yoshikinek szüksége volt erre az ébredésre, erre a tisztánlátásra: mintha erővel felnyitották volna a szemét, és életében először látott volna igazi fényt és színeket, a szemhéjain át derengő melegen és ködön túl. Minden értelmet nyert, az egész élete, a sorsa különös és megmagyarázhatatlan alakulása, Yuu felbukkanása egy ezredév után, épp akkor, amikor már örökre lemondott róla; a kapcsolatuk, amely ezúttal egészen más volt, mint bármely korábbi alkalommal. Úgy érezte, ismét tanult valamit, ismét több lett és közelebb került a megvilágosodáshoz, a megtisztuláshoz – és Yuu-nak most is megvolt a képessége hozzá, hogy a mocsokból is kiemelje őt.

A másnaposságtól fájó fejjel, bizonytalan léptekkel sétált ki a hálószobájukból, és vágott át a házon, egészen a tűzhelyig, ahol a családja reggelizett. Megigazította magán a hálókimonóját, és leült az asztal mellé, a megszokott helyére, de mire rápillanthatott volna Yuu-ra, a társa felpattant, megragadta a vizesedény fülét, és elsietett a forráshoz. Kasumi lesütötte a szemét, és szinte eltűnt a rizsestálja mögött, ahogy igyekezett merev arccal tovább enni – ebből Yoshiki azonnal tudta, hogy Sumi tisztában van vele, mi történt az éjjel. Setsuna szenvtelenül evett tovább – az ő érzékei nem voltak annyira kifinomultak, hogy feltűnjenek neki az ilyesfajta feszültségek. Aomi, aki valahol félúton helyezkedett el a közrendű és a főrendű kami bátyjai között: egy darabig zavartan nézett a szülőapja után, majd csöppet sem finomkodva Yoshiki felé fordult:  
\- Összevesztetek apával?

Nem volt szemrehányás a kérdésében – inkább az értetlenkedésének adott hangot, de Yoshiki ettől csak még inkább zavarba jött, és nem felelt. Tudta, hogy valahogyan jóvá kéne tennie a történteket – de azt is tudta, hogy Yuu nem az a fajta, akit bocsánatkérésekkel, ajándékokkal, vagy magyarázkodással lehetne jobb belátásra téríteni. Úgy döntött, inkább időt ad maguknak, és majd akkor beszél vele, ha kettesben maradnak, és csillapodnak Yuu indulatai.

Csakhogy Yuu attól kezdve átköltözött Aomi szobájának szomszédságába, és kerülte Yoshiki társaságát – ha meg is próbált beszélni vele, Yuu mindig szó nélkül elsétált, és keresett magának valami elfoglaltságot. Ez így ment először napokig, majd egy hétig, kettőig; és Yoshiki hiába számított arra, hogy Yuu megenyhül majd irányában, erre vajmi kevés esélye volt úgy, hogy sosem beszélhetett vele.

Magányában pedig a gondolatai vissza-visszatértek a yougan kisfiúhoz, akit elővigyázatosságból – és féltékenységből – eltávolított kettejük életéből. Az a fiú megmenthette volna Sumit – meglehet, épp ez az oka annak, hogy Sumi olyan kevés alkalommal született le erre a világra. Akaratán kívül őt is megfosztotta megannyi élettapasztalattól, és a fiú félénk lett, bizalmatlan a világra, nehezen oldódott fel, és még annál is nehezebben nyílt meg mások felé. Yoshiki pontosan tudta, hogy a barátságos, kellemes természetén túl Sumiben rengeteg szorongás és bizonytalanság lappang, amit igyekszik mások előtt elfedni. 

Sokat töprengett azon is, hogy milyen is lett volna a két gyermek élete – vajon az a yougan fiú valóban gondoskodott volna a rá bízott csecsemőről? Képes lett volna etetni, gondozni, ahogy Yuu-nak megígérte álmában? Vagy magára hagyta volna az első adandó alkalommal, ahogyan őt is magára hagyták? Mit nyújthatott volna egy átokbélyeget viselő sárkányfióka egy még nála is kisebb és védtelenebb fiókának?

Mert Kasumi – és ezt Yoshiki biztosan tudta – védtelen volt másokkal szemben. A távolságtartása az önvédelem eszköze volt, mert máskülönben Sumiből hiányzott az erőszak készsége. Valamennyi nevelt sárkánygyermeke közül Sumi hasonlított legjobban rá: ugyanazzal a kíváncsisággal és tudásvággyal fordult a világ felé, és ugyanaz a bölcsesség, elfogadás és elmélyülés jellemezte, mint őt magát. Ám Yoshikinek volt egy olyan ösztönös oldala is, amit igyekezett folyamatosan ellenőrzés alatt tartani és visszafogni: ez az oldala volt az, ami a sárkány alakjához kapcsolódott; a zabolázatlan erő és hatalom, a minden-fölöttiség, az egység a világ teremtő és pusztító erőivel. Az volt az érzése sokáig, hogy Sumi gyerekként még nála is keményebben küzd azért, hogy a sárkány-énje ne kerekedjen az emberi énje fölé, de az évek során megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Sumiben ez a fajta kettősség nem létezett. Nem szeretett átváltozni, nem kedvelte a repülést sem, és soha eszébe sem jutott, hogy gyakorolja azokat a különleges képességeit, amelyeket sárkányként birtokolt. Miközben Yoshiki azért járt magas talpú cipőkben egyensúlyozva, hogy türelemre intse és visszafogja magát, Suminek nem volt szüksége semmiféle korlátra ahhoz, hogy lassan éljen.

Talán épp a sárkány-létformával együtt járó ösztönök és erők hiánya miatt, de Sumi szemlélődő, gondolkodó természete miatt a mostani helyzetben Yoshiki majdhogynem jobban szégyellte magát előtte, mint Yuu előtt. Egy halandó, közrendű kamitól nem várhatta el, hogy megértse a helyzetét – de Sumi pontosan tudta, hogy Yoshiki mit követett el, és miért, és nyilvánvalóan megvolt a véleménye róla. Így aztán a közös fürdőzéseik is elmaradoztak, Yoshiki pedig egyre több időt töltött távol az otthonuktól.

Egyik nap Izushiban akadt dolga – egy kaminoi családnak született gyermeke, akit fel kellett vennie a városi névjegyzékbe, hiába feküdt még gyermekágyon az édesanyja a szomszédos városbéli rokonainál. A környéken járva aztán támadt egy gondolata, és úgy döntött, meglátogatja a Sugihara-család otthonát.

Az idős orochi matróna mintha csak számított volna az érkezésére, a teaházban várt rá az udvarban. Yoshiki mindig is kedvelte Sugihara asszonyt a szókimondó, egyenes természetéért, de külön öröm volt számára, hogy valaki a teázás iránti rajongásában is osztozott vele.

Az asszony olyan idős volt már, hogy a ráncai szinte ráborultak a szemére – de még mindig biztos, értő kézzel verte fel habosra a porrá őrölt teát.  
\- Irigylem magát, Hayashi úr… - mosolygott Sugihara asszony. – Nem mindenkin fog az idő, és nem mindenkin egyformán.  Rossz a szemem, gyengék a lábaim… de a fejem még tiszta. Nem tudom, áldás-e ez, vagy átok…  
\- Örülök, hogy jó egészségnek örvend… - hajtotta meg a fejét Yoshiki, miközben elvette az elé állított teáscsészét. Vadonat új volt, és üvegből készült, a falain festett levélmintával, amit nem győzött csodálni: igazán jó ízléssel választotta, aki megvette.  
\- Mihez képest, ugye… - nevetett az idős hölgy. – Három gyermeket szültem, eltemettem közülük már egyet, és egy férjet is… Rettenetes dolog ám ez az öregség… - mormogta magában. – Néha már igazán jó lenne meghalni…  
\- Nem kell siettetni a halált, Sugihara asszony… - dorgálta le mosolyogva Yoshiki. – Eljön mindenkiért, ha itt az idő.  
\- Persze, egy mizuchinak nincs gondja a halállal… - jegyezte meg pikírten az idős hölgy. – Pedig maga sem fiatal már, Hayashi úr… hogy tervezi? Mikor hagyja itt ezt a testét?

Yoshiki zavarba jött a kérdéstől, mert erről nemigen szokott beszélni senkivel. A sárkányok olyan hosszú ideig éltek, hogy senki sem tudta bizonyosan, valóban halhatatlanok-e. A régi időkben, amikor jóval többen voltak, és erőszakosabb volt a világ, a sárkányok többsége nem természetes halállal halt meg. A mai világban a sárkányok – különösen akkor, ha erkölcsös életet éltek – általában megvárták az alkalmas időt, és hozzáfogtak, hogy élő Buddhává változzanak.

Yoshiki végignézte a saját édesapját, amint hasonló módon fejezte be az életét, és igen tiszteletre méltó halálnak tartotta ezt. Egy hívő buddhista nem vethetett véget önkezével az életének, ezért inkább szoborrá változtatta a testét. Az édesapja évekkel a halála előtt beköltözött a templomba, és szerzetesi fogadalmat tett: naphosszat dolgozott és imádkozott. Ezer napig szárított gyümölcsöket és magvakat vett magához, hogy a teste megszikkadjon, és eltávozzon belőle minden fölösleges nedvesség, majd ezer napon át csak fenyőtüskét fogyasztott, és egy mézgás fafajta kérgéből főzött teát ivott, ami lassan, belülről konzerválta őt. Végül elhelyezkedett egy ciprusfából készült koporsóban, amelybe csak egy kis lyukon át jutott levegő, és időről időre egy csengettyűvel jelezte a külvilág számára, hogy még él. Miután a csengetés elhallgatott, a koporsót befalazták egy sírkamrába, és csak ötven nap elteltével nyitották fel. Ha a test száraz volt és ép, az azt jelentette, hogy a sárkány lelke végleg visszatért az egységbe, megtisztult a bűneitől és megszabadult a vágyaitól – ilyenkor a testet a legszebb selyemkimonókba öltöztették, és elhelyezték a templomban, mintha csak egy Buddha-szobor lett volna. Yoshiki édesapjának nem sikerült Buddhává válnia, ezért a maradványait nagy tisztelettel elhamvasztották, és tíz napon át imádkoztak azért, hogy a lelke legközelebb már az utolsó alkalommal élhesse át a születés és az élet fájdalmait.

\- Még van időm… - felelte Yoshiki halkan. – Meg akarom várni, hogy a gyerekeink felnőjenek, és megtalálják a helyüket az életben.  
Magában hozzátette, hogy addig nem akar eltávozni, amíg Yuu él, de ezt nem mondta ki hangosan.  
\- Legközelebb hozza el őket magával… - mosolyodott el Sugihara asszony. – Főleg Aomit. Az a kislány az egyetlen a leszármazóim közül, aki örökölt bármit is a képességeimből… meglehet, van egy kis érzéke a gyógyfüvekhez is? Olyan boldoggá tenne, ha átadhatnám valakinek azt, ami a fejemben van még… ameddig élek. Lassan már nővé serdül, lakhatna nálunk is – elvégre nem vagyunk neki idegenek.  
\- Beszéltünk már erről… - sütötte le Yoshiki a szemét. – Yuu nem szeretné ezt.  
\- Cöh! – csettintett villás végű nyelvével az asszony. – Csak egy csökött értelmű nem látja, hogy orochi-vér folyik az ereiben. Nem hinném, hogy Kaminoban olyan ostobák lennének a városiak, hogy félvér sárkánynak nézzék azt a kislányt. Akkor minek ez a nagy titkolózás?  
\- Yuu továbbra is Kaoru-sant tekinti az édesapjának, mivel ő nevelte fel… - jelentette ki Yoshiki szárazon.

Az idős hölgy erre már nem tett megjegyzést, de Yoshiki a sárgán ragyogó kígyószemek egyetlen pillantásából is ki tudta olvasni Sugihara asszony lesújtó véleményét az egész helyzettel kapcsolatban. Jóllehet, Kaoru halála után az özvegye és Sugihara Yune újra közel kerültek egymáshoz, de Yoshiki úgy gondolta, hogy sokkal inkább a gyászban és a fiatalságuk emlékein osztoztak, mint bármi máson. Sokszor látták őket együtt, és a családi ünnepségekre is együtt jöttek el, de nem költöztek össze, és a hajnalig tartó iszogatásokat nem számítva nem is éjszakáztak a másik otthonában. Yuu valamiért mégsem tudta velük kapcsolatban megváltoztatni a szívét, és bár őszintén szerette Sugizót, sosem úgy, mint az édesapját.

\- Na és, Aoi hogy van? – kérdezte mosolyogva Sugihara asszony, hogy a kínos beszélgetésről elterelje a szót – ám Yoshikinek hiába nem voltak árulkodóak az arcvonásai, mégis úgy érezte, kiül az ábrázatára a szégyen. Az idős hölgy, mintha mindebből semmit sem vett volna észre, kedélyesen folytatta: - Gondolom, egy kicsit könnyebb a lelkének, hogy Kasumi hazajött Kiotóból.  
\- Valóban… - helyeselt Yoshiki. Sugihara asszony a teakendőjét hajtogatta a térdén.  
\- Nagyon letörtnek tűnt mostanában… igaz, ritkán volt alkalmam találkozni vele… - jegyezte meg pikírten, majd gyorsan hozzáfűzte: - Persze, egy vetélés minden doushint megvisel. Ez már csak így van.  
\- Tulajdonképpen ezért is jöttem ma el önhöz… - kifeszítette a szemhéjait, hogy pislogni se tudjon. – A segítségét szerettem volna kérni.

Sugihara asszony épp olyan rezzenetlen arccal nézte a sárkányt, ahogyan az visszanézett rá.  
\- Macskafarokvirág főzetre lenne szükségem… - mondta ki halkan Yoshiki, és úgy érezte, menten megnyílik alatta a föld. – Yuu számára. Tudom, hogy mennyire vágyik még egy gyermekre… és nem bírom nézni, ahogy szenved a veszteségtől.

Az orochi matróna hosszan sóhajtott, majd elfordította az arcát, és a teaház ablakán át a kertet nézte.

\- Tudja, Hayashi úr… - kezdte tűnődve a mondandóját. – Bármennyire is úgy tűnik számunkra, hogy egy gyermek születése isteni csoda, a fogantatása pedig a természet magasabb erőinek manifesztációja… azért ez csak egy része az igazságnak. Nagyon sok ember él ebben a városban, lassan többet foglalkozom velük, mint kamikkal, és egy fontos dologra éppen ők tanítottak meg: a testi erőnk véges. Attól, hogy még _képesek_ vagyunk valamit megtenni, nem feltétlenül _kell_ megtennünk. Persze, ha egy sárkány megfogan, akkor szerelemből fogan meg, és különösen mély kapcsolata alakul ki a doushin szülőjével, varázslat történik, lári-fári... Az igazság az, hogy Yuu azért vetélt el, mert már abban a korban volt, hogy egyáltalán nem kellett volna megfogannia. Három gyereket megszült, köztük két közrendűt, és már Aomit is nagyon nehezen hordta ki, pedig az sem tegnap volt, amikor az a kislány világra jött… emlékszik, ugye? Még két évre rá sem nyerte vissza teljesen az egészségét.

Yoshiki lehajtotta a fejét, és belátta, hogy Sugihara asszonynak igaza van. Mivel a saját testén nem érzékelte az öregedés hatásait, és számára Yuu éppen olyan volt, mint húszéves ifjú korában, amikor a templom lépcsőjén ülve először mélyen a szemébe nézett; Yoshiki sosem gondolt bele igazán abba, hogy Yuu éppen olyan gyorsan öregszik, mint más közrendű kamik és emberek.

\- Igaza van… - jelentette ki szárazon, ám rögtön folytatta: - …ugyanakkor látom rajta, hogy mennyire szenved ettől a veszteségtől… és mióta elveszítettük azt a fiókát, nem önmaga. Attól tartok, hogy amin most keresztülmegy… az sokkal veszélyesebb és károsabb a lelkére és az egészségére.  
\- Ilyet is csak egy suijin mondhat… - dohogott az idős hölgy, mire Yoshiki zavartan pillantott rá.  
\- Hogy érti ezt, asszonyom?  
\- Úgy… - terítette a térdére a teakendőt, és simította el a hajtásvonalait - …hogy egy doushin hiába magának szül gyereket, végső soron a suijinje elismerésére vágyik. Meglehet, Yuu-t nyomasztotta az, hogy kudarcot vallott, és nem tudta önt újabb utóddal megajándékozni. Ráadásul az elsőszülöttjükről is kiderült, hogy doushin…

Yoshiki előtt felrémlett a beszélgetés, amit akkor folytattak Yuu-val, amikor Sumi belázasodott. Yuu arca rémült volt és kétségbeesett, és dühös volt mindenkire: Yoshikire és önmagára is. Azt mondta: _„Mindig azt hittem, hogy egy suijin elsőszülöttel ajándékoztalak meg…”_ – és Yoshiki most döbbent csak rá igazán ennek a mondatnak az értelmére. Ő gyakorolt túl nagy nyomást a társára, és kimondatlanul is elvárásokat támasztott vele szemben? Yuu vajon csak az ő kedvében akart járni, miközben neki magának semmi sem volt olyan fontos, mint Yuu egészsége és boldogsága?

Ugyanolyan bolondok voltak most is, mint a közös életük első hat évében, egészen addig a napig, amíg Setsuna meg nem fogant. Nászidőszakon kívül, a tiszta, őszinte szerelem hívta őt életre, és a megbékélésük Yuu-val. Azt hitte, akkor fordult elő velük utoljára, hogy nem tudtak valamit megbeszélni egymással, és attól kezdve mindig nyíltan és őszintén fordultak a másik felé, megértéssel és elfogadással a szívükben. De Yoshiki rájött arra, hogy Yuu, még ha el is fogadta a társát, és meg tudott nyílni felé, önmagával szemben még mindig követelőző és elégedetlen maradt. Vagy talán csak attól félt, hogy érdemtelenné válik Yoshiki szeretetére?

Yoshiki úgy érezte, minél előbb haza kell mennie, és látnia kell Yuu-t. Az idős orochi asszony elvette tőle az üres csészét, és komótosan elmosogatta, a szeme sarkából pedig végig kíváncsian méregette a sárkányt. Amikor kikísérte a ház bejáratáig, kedvesen megpaskolta Yoshiki alkarját, és szinte észrevétlenül csúsztatott valamit a kimonója ujjába.  
\- Legyen óvatos, Hayashi úr… - mosolygott rá titokzatosan. - Nincs veszélyesebb annál, mint amikor a vágyaink valóra válnak.

Yoshiki meghajolt, és elindult haza, lassan sétálva a magas talpú getáin.

 

* * *

 

Yuu nem volt otthon, amikor hazaért – a cselédjük szerint a templomba ment imádkozni. Közeledett az obon, ilyenkor mindig többet időzött a templomban és a temetőben, amit senki sem hányhatott a szemére: Yuu-nak megvoltak a maga halottai. Ugyanúgy, ahogy az első találkozásuk előtt Yoshiki, ő is rendszeresen meglátogatta azt a kis oltárt, ahová a szülők a halott gyermekeikért jártak imádkozni, és hagyott rajta egy kis édességet, vagy egy fából faragott játékot is.

Sumi kivételesen vele tartott, noha ezt éppen olyan nehéz szívvel tette, mint Yuu. Jóllehet, hogy a születése előtti időszakra csak halványan emlékezett – különös fintora ez a sorsnak, hogy a sárkányok minden korábbi életüket fel tudják idézni, de két leszületésük közötti időt homály fedi -, mégis ismerős volt számára az oltár, és emlékezett arra, hány éven át látta Yoshikit ide zarándokolni – jóllehet, ezeket akkor álmokként élte meg, és most is leginkább álomhoz hasonlóan rémlettek fel benne.

Yuu elrendezte a virágokat a vázában, majd hátralépett, és letérdelt Sumi mellé. Sumi azt hitte, imádkozik, ám amikor Yuu egyszerre csak megszólalt, riadtan rándult össze a hangja keserűségére:  
\- Amikor gyerek voltál… - kezdte mosolyogva Yuu - …és együtt eljöttünk a templomba… emlékszem, azt mondtad egyszer… hogy elfelejtetted az édesanyád arcát. Azét, aki előttem hordott.

Suminek összeszorult a torka, és sem beszélni, sem nyelni nem bírt.

\- Anyácskának hívtad… - folytatta Yuu, mire Sumi legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét, vagy Yuu száját. Nem akarta ezt hallani. Nem akart ennyi év után szembesülni a történtekkel. - Mondd, Sumi… - fordult felé Yuu üveges tekintettel. – Amikor _odaát_ voltál… még mielőtt megszülettél volna… sokat gondoltál rá?  
\- Állandóan… - ismerte be, és könnyek gyűltek a szemébe. – Állandóan rá gondoltam.  
\- Nagyon szeretted, ugye? – simított végig Sumi arcán a tekintetével. Sumi annyira rettenetesen szégyellte magát ebben a pillanatban, és annyira fájt a szíve, hogy lesütött szemmel bólintott csupán.  – Miért nem őt választottad, Sumi? Miért nem akartál akkor megszületni?

Erre a kérdésre Kasumi huszonöt éve hiába kereste a választ. Egy szülőnek megmagyarázni azt, hogy a gyermeke miért nem akarja őt… egyszerűen kegyetlenségnek tűnt a szemében. Nem volt rá valódi oka, bármennyire is hihetetlenül hangozzon ez – és mindemellett tudta, hogy ez nem magyarázat.

\- Nem tudom, apa… - csóválta meg a fejét. – Úgy éreztem… hogy nem állok készen.  
\- Megbántad, hogy akkor… - kezt Yuu, de nem fejezte be a mondatot. Sumi kétségbeesetten nézett fel rá, szinte könyörögve, hogy faggassa tovább.  
\- Azt bánom, hogy ekkora fájdalmat okoztam neki… - törölte a kézfejébe a szemét, de hiába: a sírás megállíthatatlanul tört fel belőle.

Sosem volt sírós gyerek, felnőttként is nehezen rendült meg, de ebben a pillanatban nem tudta tovább visszatartani a könnyeit. Yuu pedig annyira megdöbbent azon, hogy sírni látja az egyébként Yoshikihez hasonlóan kimért és visszafogott fiút, hogy még csak oda sem bírt hajolni hozzá, hogy megölelje.

\- Apa… nem a te hibád… te olyan jó vagy… - zokogta szaggatottan Sumi. – De nem tudod… te nem tudod elképzelni sem, milyen az… amikor minden, amit a múltban tettél, ami történt veled… az ott van a fejedben, és kísért téged. Nem… nem mindenki olyan bátor, mint Yoshiki. Nem mindenki képes visszajönni, és újra próbára tenni magát… újra kitenni magát a fájdalomnak és a veszteségnek. Apa, én… én amikor huszonhat éve megláttalak a sötétben… én meg sem akartalak ismerni. Azt hittem, csak álmodlak. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy igazi vagy… hogy újra az apám lehetsz…  
\- Sumi… - Yuu arca a rémülettől beesett. – Én már… voltam az apád?

Sumi némán bólintott, és a kimonója ujjába törölte a könnymaszatos arcát.

\- Nem nagyon emlékszem rád… - fordította el a fejét. – Azt hiszem, nagyon fiatalon halhattam meg… és máshogy is néztél ki… de emlékszem a fényedre, abból az időből, amikor magadban hordtál. És emlékszem Yoshiki hangjára… az erejére… biztonságban éreztem magam mellettetek. Valahol mélyen mindig arra vártam, hogy egyszer, a távoli jövőben majd újra egy család legyünk. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt…  
\- Meglehet, akkor ez a fiú ezért is fordult vissza… - harapott az ajkába Yuu. – Lehet, hogy másvalakinek kellene megszülnie, vagy másvalakinek kellett volna nemzenie őt, és…  
\- Nem. – Sumi konokul megrázta a fejét. – Ő is ott volt.  
\- Hogy mondod? – Yuu megremegett egész testében.  
\- Nem tudom, hogyan, vagy mi módon… - szedte össze Sumi magát, és kezdett egyenletesen lélegezni - …de ő közénk tartozott. És most is szeretne közénk tartozni… itt van a velünk, csak… nagyon fél. De nagyon szeret téged, apa! Kérlek, sose kételkedj ebben!

Yuu ekkor érezte meg, hogy a társa közeledik feléjük: lassan lépdelt felfelé a templom lépcsőin. Úgy érezte, nem áll készen most szembe nézni vele – különösen annak fényében, amit Sumi mondott. Yuu valóban nem emlékezett a korábbi életeire, és ha faggatta is egyszer-egyszer Yoshikit arról, hogy találkoztak-e már, Yoshiki mindig kitérő választ adott. Annyira szerette volna látni magukat… és rájönni arra, mit rontottak el régen egymással, amit ebben az életükben kellene kijavítaniuk...

Hogy Yoshiki most mit rontott el, azzal tökéletesen tisztában volt. Nem is az erőszak ténye bántotta a legjobban, hanem a társa érzéketlensége. Miért nem volt képes megérteni, hogy ő is fél, hogy ő sem hiba nélkül való, hogy benne is van visszakozás? A sárkányfióka viselkedésében a saját rejtett félelmeit látta visszatükröződni.

Igyekezett hát elkerülni Yoshikit, és mindig kitérni az útjából. Egyedül akart maradni, hogy gondolkodhasson végre, hogy imádkozhasson. Végül csak a szobája magányában, a tekercsképe előtt ülve bírt megnyugodni. A délutáni napfényben a két sárkány pikkelyeinek ezüstje és Kannon istennő koronájának aranya úgy ragyogott, mintha valódi ezüstből és aranyból lettek volna. Némán imádkozni kezdett – Kannonhoz, Buddhához, még Kaoru lelkéhez is, hogy küldjenek számára egy választ, egy jelet, egy aprócska reményt… de a tekercskép némán függött csak a fali fülkében, az előtte álló virágvázában pedig a növekvő sötétben összecsukták szirmaikat a kék és fehér harangvirágok.

A vacsora hasonlóan síri csendben telt volna el, mint a megelőző napokban, de Setsuna és Aomi összeszólalkoztak valamin, és a vitájuk – Yoshiki és Yuu közbelépése nélkül – csak egyre jobban elfajulni látszott. Yoshiki magához hívta a cselédjüket, és megkérte, hozzon fel egy hordó szakét a jégveremből. Yuu ezt szó nélkül hagyta, bár látszott a szemén, hogy mit gondol Yoshiki italozási szokásairól. A sárkány általában nagyon mértékletesen fogyasztott szeszt, kivéve azokon az estéken, amikor vendégségbe hívták, vagy nagyobb társaság gyűlt össze náluk. Yuu-t ez nem zavarta, sőt régen, ha oldani akarta a társa máskülönben nagyon is merev viselkedését, mindig felkéretett egy kis szakét a vacsorához, ám az ittasan elkövetett erőszak óta azonban másként vélekedett már erről.

Amikor a szolga megjelent a hordóval, Yuu szíve összeszorult a látványára: felismerte rajta Kaoru kézírását, és eszébe jutott, hogy ezt a szakét Sumi első születésnapjára kapták tőle. Már épp szólni akart, hogy tegyék félre ezt a hordót, és nyissanak ki egy másikat, de a szolgájuk addigra kitöltött belőle egy kancsóba, majd onnan Yoshiki poharába. Yoshiki belekóstolt, ám szinte azonnal el is takarta a száját, mintha igyekezne nem kiköpni az italt.  
\- Ez a szaké megpimpósodott… - jelentette ki csalódottan. – Öntsd ki hátul.  
\- Add csak ide… - kapta ki ingerülten Yuu Yoshiki kezéből a poharat, majd belekortyolt maga is. Az nem lehet, hogy az édesapjától kapott szakét csak úgy kiöntsék! Noha valóban volt valami zavaró mellékíze, Yuu már csak a családi kötődése miatt sem engedte, hogy a hordó tartalma pocsékba menjen. Vállat vont, és mintha csak Yoshiki finnyásságát gúnyolná vele, sima hangon kijelentette: - Nincs ennek semmi baja. Ki ne öntsd, majd én megiszom.  
\- Igenis… - hajolt meg a szolga, és elsétált az asztaltól.

Később ugyan Yuu úgy érezte, hiba volt annyit inni a szakéból: már a fürdőbe is nehezen támolygott ki, annyira fejébe szállt, de a meleg víztől kivételesen csak még rosszabbul érezte magát. Vacogott, amikor kilépett a kádból, és akkor már érezte, hogy beteg lesz, de nem akart az éjszaka közepén ráijeszteni a családjára. Visszasietett a szobájába, bebugyolálta magát a takaróival, és megpróbált pihenni, azzal az elhatározással, hogyha reggelre nem lesz jobban, majd kihívatja az orvost.

Szaggatottan és zavarosan aludt, és közben élénk, összevissza, színes álmok gyötörték: a képek csak akkor kezdtek el kitisztulni, amikor egy fa gyökerei közti üregben rejtőzve meglátott egy felé kínált, kék erekkel átszőtt, nagyon fehér kezet. Ezt a kezet már ismerte, ez a pillanat már megtörtént vele egyszer: kinyúlt utána és belekapaszkodott, a hegyes karmú ujjak pedig a csuklója köré fonódtak és kihúzták őt a világosságra.

Felismerte Yoshikit, noha a külseje egészen más volt, mint amilyennek ebben az életében megismerte – Yuu ebből tudta, hogy álmodik, és nem azt a bizonyos találkozásukat éli újra, amikor Kouyou magával hagyta az irtáson. Mégis hagyta magát sodortatni az álommal, és magában azt remélte: tovább fog tartani annál a néhány percnél, amire ébredés után emlékezni szokott.

_A sárkány – merthogy kétség sem férhetett a sárkány mivoltához – a maga fehér és megtévesztő kortalanságában úgy nézett rá, mintha ismerné. Még mindig a csuklóját fogta, Yuu pedig elrántotta tőle a kezét, és elfordította az arcát._

_\- Ha nem akarja rámerőszakolni magát, akkor húzza vissza a szagát! – mondta, és a mondandója hiába hangzott utasításnak, a hangneme inkább csak kért. A sárkánynak elképesztően finom illata volt, és Yuu legszívesebben közel hajolt volna hozzá, hogy megszimatolja a nyakát - a sárkány azonban eleget tett a kérésének, és az erőteljes illatfelhő szétfoszlott körülötte, ahogy napfényben a köd._

_\- Feltételezem, azok elől a férfiak elől menekülsz, akiket néhány órája magam mögött hagytam? – kérdezte a sárkány. Yuu a férfi háta mögött meglátott egy fához kikötött lovat, majd a szemöldökét összevonva azt kérdezte:  
_ _\- Miért jár lóháton, ha tud repülni is?_

_A sárkány ezidáig mozdulatlan arcán átfutott egy villanás, mintha magában arra gondolt volna: hát ez meg miféle kérdés?_

_\- Kevesebb feltűnést keltek… - felelte végül. – És nincs gondom azzal, hogy mit vegyek magamra, amikor visszaváltozom._

_Ezúttal Yuu volt a soros, és csodálkozva meredt a sárkányra, aki – tőle szokatlan módon – elnevette magát._

_\- Csak nem képzeled, hogy a pikkelyeim kimonóvá formálódnak, vagy a kimonóm pikkelyekké?  
_ _\- Nem tudom, még sosem voltam sárkány… - vonta meg a vállát Yuu.  
_ _\- Miért szöktél el otthonról? – kérdezte a sárkány, mire Yuu szeme dühösen megvillant.  
_ _\- Mégis mit gondol? – csattant fel ingerülten. – Hozzá akarnak adni a bíróhoz, aki ráadásul sárkány, és öreg is! Más doushinoknak bezzeg csak egy nászt kell vele hálniuk, annyit bárki kibír csukott szemmel…  
_ _\- Kivéve te, mert te az elől az egy elől is kereket oldottál… - szusszant elismerően a sárkány. – Mindenesetre, ha itt maradsz, órákon belül megtalálnak.  
_ _\- Tudom… - sütötte le a szemét. – De egyszerűen… muszáj volt elbújnom, valami sötét és puha helyre. Nem bírtam tovább futni…_

_Később Yuu már a sárkánnyal együtt keresett éjjeli menedéket a párás hidegben. Reszketett egész testében, és ahogy szökött fel a láza, csak egyre jobban didergett, még a lópokrócba bugyolálva is. A sárkány mögötte feküdt, és lassan araszolt közelebb hozzá, míg meg nem támasztotta Yuu hátát a mellkasával, és köré nem fonta a karjait. A teste csak egy kicsivel volt melegebb az éjszaka levegőjénél._

_\- Hagyjon… - nyöszörögte Yuu. – Azért segített rajtam, hogy végül kihasználjon és megbélyegezzen?  
_ _\- Azért segítettem, mert így volt helyénvaló… - duruzsolta a sárkány. – Ez is az.  
_ _\- Nem akarom magát… - fúrta Yuu az arcát a sárkány karjába és a kimonója ujjába. – Nem akarok én senkit. Igazságtalan a természet, amiért ennyire kiszolgáltatottá tesz.  
_ _\- Téged a saját természeted tesz kiszolgáltatottá… - súgta a sárkány a fülébe, miközben megszimatolta Yuu haját - …engem pedig a tiéd._

_Halkan szerelmeskedtek egymással. Yuu nyöszörgött, még egy kicsit próbált küzdeni, de a lelke mélyén már régen feladta, hogy másképp legyen. A sárkány gyengéd szavakkal biztatta, és megígért neki mindent: hogy gondoskodni fog róla élete végéig, hogy elfogadja és felneveli majd a közös gyermekeiket. Yuu pedig akárhányszor megérezte magán a férfi hideg, karmos kezeit, úgy szédült bele az ölelésébe, hogy közben minden másról elfeledkezett._

_A_ _youganok földjére tartottak, ahol kevés ember élt, kivétel nélkül a sárkányurak hűbéreseiként, így nem mertek lázadozni az uraik ellen. Az útjuk egyszer keresztezte egy feldühödött emberhordáét, és nem volt más választásuk, mint menekülni. A sárkány szükség esetén ölt csak, ha védenie kellett magát vagy a társát, de nem kereste az összetűzést az emberekkel. Levetkőzött, a ruháit és az értékeiket Yuu egy kendőbe csomagolta, és pironkodva nézte, ahogy a férfi átváltozik. Soha félelmetesebb dolgot nem látott annál, mint amikor a meztelen végtagokon kipattogzottak a pikkelyek, a hátgerince megnyúlt és egy farok nőtt ki belőle, égkék haja sörénnyé változott, és a homlokából szarvak csavarodtak hátra, amelyekbe kapaszkodva Yuu a hátára mászott, és szorosan hozzásimult a társához, amikor az felemelkedett a földről._

_Lassan és alacsonyan repültek, hogy Yuu ne féljen – de Yuu soha életében nem élvezett annyira semmit, mint az éjszakai repülést. Erősebb egységet érzett a világmindenséggel, mint bármelyik korábbi szeretkezésük alkalmával. Amikor a sárkány leereszkedett egy biztonságosnak ítélt hegyi tisztáson, Yuu szerette volna megértetni vele mindazt, amit érez – de nem volt nyelv, amin elmondhatta volna neki. A szarvaiba kapaszkodva lehúzta magához a sárkány fejét, és hozzáérintette a homlokát a pikkelyes homlokhoz. Ekkor értette meg, hogy a sárkány már réges-rég ismeri ezt a fajta teljességet: ahogy a két alakja ugyanazt a lelket hordozta, ugyanúgy viselték magukban az egymás iránti szerelmüket, két külön testben, mégis egységben. Yuu pedig rádöbbent arra is, hogy nem fogadhatja el csak az egyik felét a társának: a sárkány és a férfi egy, ahogy a fekete sem létezik fehér nélkül, az éjszaka nappal nélkül. És akkor úgy gabalyodtak egymásba - a hosszú, izmos, gyöngyházfehér pikkelyekkel borított test, és Yuu napszítta, feszes, barna bőre – mintha mindig is így tartoztak volna össze._

_Az álom mélyén pedig meglátta Sumit a sötétben, ugyanabban a hatévesforma gyermektestben, mint először, és magához ölelte. Érezte a növekedését, érezte, amikor boldogan megmoccan benne, ahányszor csak lóra száll. Érezte, ahogy elkövetkezik az az idő, amikor világra hozhatja. A társa mindeközben egyre jobban aggódott: a youganok földjéről eltűntek a sárkányok, mindenütt csak halott pusztaság, kiégett házak és sírdombok vártak rájuk. Aztán megpillantotta Shiont, és magához vonta őt is: az apró gyermektest a mellére simult, és egy pici kéz érintette meg a hasát: a tojásában szunnyadó Sumi pedig azonnal megfordult, mintha ki akart volna nyúlni azért a kicsi kézért._

Yuu felült az ágyában, és szétnyitotta magán a hálókimonóját, hogy levegőhöz jusson. Izzó, csatakos testtel mászott ki a takarója alól, és indult neki bizonytalan léptekkel a kertnek. A családi forrást kereste: tudta, hogy annak a hűs, gyógyító vize majd csillapítja a lázát. Nem érezte Yoshiki jelenlétét az épületben, de megérezte az illatát a nyári éjszakai szélben. A teraszon állva tágra nyitotta a szemét, figyelte a távolban cikázó fehér villámot.

Önkéntelenül is beletúrt a hajába, és átfésülte az ujjaival, hogy magához hívja a sárkányt. A karcsú, fehér test méltóságteljesen úszott felé az égbolton, és ereszkedett le a kertbe, a Kouno-forrás medencéje fölé, majd tanácstalanul lebegett ott, szinte mozdulatlanul.

Yuu közelebb lépett hozzá, lesétált a medence lépcsőin, először térdig, majd derékig gázolt a hideg vízben, a sárkány pedig kíváncsian, de félve hajtotta le hosszú nyakát, hogy Yuu-val egymás szemébe nézhessenek. Több, mint két évtizeddel ezelőtt Yoshiki ugyanezen a helyen mutatta meg magát neki először, és akkor is rettegett: nem akarta, hogy Yuu viszolyogjon vagy féljen tőle, de Yuu tekintetében most is csak az őszinte csodálat tükröződött. Megmarkolta a sárkány szarvait, és hozzásimult a hatalmas fejéhez, a mellkasához húzta, és végigsimított a szeme körüli érzékeny, puha bőrön.

Yoshiki teste lassan csobbant bele a medence vizébe, ahogy az ereje, a szégyene és a megbánása elhagyta őt. Amikor Yuu átölelte a nyakát, és felkapaszkodott a hasára, már tudta, hogy elnyerte a bocsánatát, mindenért, amit elkövetett ellene, és talán azért is, amit a jövőben el fog. Úgy kapcsolódtak egymásba, mintha visszataláltak volna az egykori, testetlen, álombéli önmagukhoz, miközben egyetlen porcikájuk sem ért sem a földhöz, sem a vízhez. A semmi fölött lebegtek a sárkány testének örvénylő ölelésében, és ahogy Yuu belső forróságát hűvös, fehér világosság árasztotta el, fokról fokra érezte, ahogy megnyílik a szíve, és sosem-látott mélységekbe engedi beszökni Yoshiki fényét.


	4. Negyedik fejezet

_Yoshiki még sosem érezte a lelkét ilyen rettenetesen öregnek. Alig bírta vonszolni magát, a lábai ólmos súllyal süppedtek bele a szurokfekete semmibe. Már látta maga előtt a kisfiút: az készült előle elfutni vagy elbújni, de nem volt hová. Amikor utána kiáltott, a hangja is vénségesen vénnek tűnt, alig győzte formálni a szavakat:  
_ _\- Atsushi… maradj. Hadd beszéljek veled…  
_ _\- Nem ez a nevem! – toppantott a kisfiú, és tett egy fenyegető lépést Yoshiki felé. Az arca vöröslött a haragtól.  
_ _\- Tudom… - bólintotta Yoshiki. – De én csak ezen a néven ismerlek…_

_A kisfiú durcásan felfújta az arcát. Yoshiki úgy döntött, nem megy közelebb hozzá, és megpróbál vele a távolból egyezkedni._

_\- Bocsánatot akarok kérni tőled… azért, amit akkor tettem... - ereszkedett le lassan a térdeire, bármennyire is fájdalmas volt ez számára. Azután előre hajolt, és a homlokát is a földhöz érintette.  
_ _\- Nincs bocsánat! – szorította ökölbe a kezeit a kisfiú. – Még csak meg sem tudtam magam védeni! Még annyi esélyt sem adtál, hogy elmeneküljek!  
_ _\- Már tudom, hogy hibát követtem el… - ismerte be Yoshiki a fekete földnek. – Önző és meggondolatlan tett volt a részemről.  
_ _\- Nem akartad, hogy Ayu engem is szeressen! – harsogta a fiúcska, mire Yoshiki nyugodtan csak annyit felelt:  
_ _\- Őt akartam megvédeni. És most is csak őt akarom védeni, amikor a bocsánatodért könyörgök. Kérlek, hogy térj vissza közénk. Legyél a mi fiunk. Mindent meg fogok tenni azért, hogy olyan életet biztosítsunk számodra, amilyet mindig is szerettél volna… amilyet megérdemeltél.  
_ _\- Nem… - rázta meg a kisfiú a fejét. – Nem akarom, hogy az apám legyél. Nem akarom, hogy egy nap eszembe jusson, hogyan bántál velem.  
_ _\- Megígérem, mire olyan korú leszel, hogy emlékezz rám, én elvonulok a templomba, és megkezdem a végső átváltozásomat.  
_ _\- Nem értesz engem… - hátrált a kisfiú, Yoshiki pedig felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. – Egyáltalán nem akarom, hogy közöd legyen hozzám! Nem kell az álságos szereteted!  
_ _\- Úgy lesz, ahogy akarod… - biccentett Yoshiki, miközben a tekintete a távolba révedt. A kisfiú abba az irányba fordította a fejét, és meglátott egy ragyogó, fehér fényoszlopot, amint lassan pásztázta át a feketeséget. – Látod? Most is téged keres… Menj oda hozzá. Nem állok közétek, Amida Buddha nevére esküszöm!_

_A kisfiú hezitált, a válla és a törzse már indult volna a fény felé, de a félelemtől a fél oldala csaknem kővé dermedt. Yoshiki érezte, hogy ezúttal nem az ő szavában nem bízik meg a fiú, hanem a saját lelkében._

_\- Kérlek… - nyelt egy nagyot. – Miattam ne lökd el őt magadtól! Ígérem neked, hogy az útjaink nem fogják keresztezni egymást. Mire újra leszületsz, én már nem leszek itt.  
_ _\- Miért tennél ilyet? – szegte fel az állát a kisfiú. – Miért mondanál le róla? Miattam?  
_ _\- Mert mindennél jobban szeretem… - hajtotta le Yoshiki a fejét - …de én nem tudok többet adni neki magamból. Már mindenem az övé… és még így sem lehet teljes. Rád van szüksége… te fogod őt teljessé tenni.  
_ _\- Nem akarom, hogy meggyűlöljön… miattad… – takarta el a száját a kisfiú, Yoshiki pedig mosolyogva annyit mondott erre:  
_ _\- Nem fog. Nem is lenne képes rá… benne csak elfogadás van…_

_A fényoszlop egyre távolodott, Yoshiki pedig előre kúszott a térdein, és megérintette a kisfiú vállát. A gyermek összerezzent, meg is rémült az érintésétől, és futásnak eredt, hogy elkapja a fényt, mielőtt végleg elhalványulna._

 

* * *

 

Yuu már egy ágyban feküdt – a közös ágyukban – mire magához tért, és úgy érezte, mintha az elmúlt éveit csupán álmodta volna. A teste könnyen és rugalmasan mozdult, amikor átfordult egyik oldaláról a másikra, és szinte belesimult az arca Yoshiki tenyerébe. Felpillantott rá, félszegen és bizonytalanul, de nem hitt a szemének: a sárkány mintha egyik napról a másikra évtizedeket öregedett volna.

\- Mi történt? – hajolt előre rémülten, de Yoshiki finoman visszanyomta őt a futonra.  
\- Nincs semmi baj… - felelte mosolyogva.  
\- De az arcod… - nyújtotta ki a kezét Yuu, hogy végigsimítson a sárkány homlokát átszelő mély barázdákon.  
\- Megosztottam veled az erőmet… - felelte Yoshiki. – Most neked volt szükséged rá.

Yuu összeharapta az ajkait, és épp úgy, mint az éjjel, belemarkolt Yoshiki hófehér hajába, annál fogva húzta a mellkasához a fejét, hogy a társa ne lássa a könnyeket a szemében. Nem várt ilyen áldozatot tőle, nem akarta elvonni az életerejét – ám most mégis zabolázhatatlan boldogság áradt szét a szívében, ahogy a férfi arca és a benne növekvő apró szerelem a bőre vékony hártyáján át is érintkeztek egymással.

\- Beszélt hozzád? – kérdezte Yoshiki, miközben apró csókokkal borította be Yuu hasát.  
\- Én… én azt hittem… - Yuu szeméből ömleni kezdtek a könnyek - …hogy végleg elveszítettem…  
\- Biztosan csak az alkalmas pillanatot kereste… - csitította a zokogó Yuu-t az ujjaival és a szavai lágyságával.  
\- Sumi is ezt mondta… - nyelt egy nagyot Yuu, és tovább simogatta és tekergette az ujja köré a sárkánya hosszú, fehér haját. Halkan, de csöppet sem dorgáló hangon annyit mondott: - Még nem bocsátottam meg neked egészen.  
\- Tudom… - ölelte át Yoshiki Yuu derekát, és dörgölte a hasához az orrát. Tudta, hogy Yuu nem mond igazat, de nem akarta megsérteni azzal Yuu büszkeségét, hogy úgy tesz, mintha ez nyilvánvaló lenne.  – Remélem, hogy majd idővel megenyhülsz irányomban.  
\- Szeretlek… - ismerte be Yuu, és a könnyek kiszöktek a szeméből.  
\- Én is szeretlek… - csókolta meg Yoshiki a köldöke fölött. – Most már ne sírj.

Ebben az életükben talán egyszer vagy kétszer cseréltek ilyen módon vallomást, most mégis más volt a jelentősége. Yuu még az első várandóssága alkalmával nem értette meg ezt: amikor Sumi megfogant, minden rettenetes gyorsasággal történt. Hallott arról ugyan, hogy sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni, de honnan is tudta volna akkoriban, hogy mit érez Yoshiki iránt, és Yoshiki mit érez az iránta?

A mostani eszmélése egészen más volt már. Összekapcsolta a jelenét az álombéli múlttal, ami talán nem is volt igaz, de ebben a pillanatban ez nem számított. Ő igaznak fogadta el, és hálás volt Kannon istennőnek, amiért egy ilyen apró lyukon át, de engedte betekinteni a közös történetükbe, amire mindeddig Yoshiki emlékezett helyette. Soha ilyen világosan nem látta még magát, és nem érezte azt, hogy ennyire egyszerre élne az időben.

Hagyta, hogy Yoshiki öltöztesse fel, és élvezte a gondoskodását, az érintéseit. A karjába kapaszkodva sétált végig a házon, és ült le a helyére az asztalnál, hogy csatlakozzon a gyermekeikhez – úgy érezte, soha ekkora szüksége nem volt még a társa jelenlétére, mint most. Szinte szomorúan nézte, hogy a térdeik milyen messze vannak egymástól, és kinyúlt, hogy megérintse az asztal lapján Yoshiki fehér, sötétkék erekkel átszőtt kezét.

\- Gratulálok… - mondta Sumi halkan, és lesütötte a szemét, a rizsestáljába pillantva, de Yuu látta rajta, hogy mosoly bujkál a szája sarkában.  
\- Köszönjük – felelte Yoshiki a még mindig kábult Yuu helyett.  
\- Mi van, mi történt? – kapta fel Setsuna a fejét, és Yoshiki öreg arcának látványára annyira megijedt, hogy csaknem felborította a teáscsészéjét. Aomi is meglepetten fordult az édesapjuk felé, és először lesápadt, majd kipirult az arca, ahogy megértette, mi történt az éjjel.  
\- Kisbabátok lesz? Egy sárkány? – kérdezte Yuu-tól, aki bágyadt mosollyal bólintott.  
\- De… nászidőszakon kívül is lehet? – kérdezte habogva Setsuna, hol a bátyja, hol az édesapja felé fordulva, és ahogy az arca lesápadt, Aomi úgy kezdett magában kuncogni.  
\- Te is akkor fogantál, obon előtt pár nappal... - jegyezte meg Sumi szenvtelenül, mire Aomi pikírten hozzáfűzte:  
\- Ez rossz hír egy bizonyos tofuboltos kisasszonynak… - erre Setsuna morrant egyet, és felpattant az asztaltól, hogy elkapja a húga grabancát.

Ahogy Aomi a bátyja elől futkosni kezdett a házban, majd kimenekült a kertbe, Yuu halványan elmosolyodott, és óvatosan a hasára tette a kezét.

\- Egyél, Yuu… - nógatta meg Yoshiki, mire Yuu pillanatnyi habozás után bólintott, és kivett egy falatot a rizsestáljából, a szájába helyezte, de mintha közben elfelejtett volna rágni is: csak lassan mozgott az állkapcsa, mintha bármelyik pillanatban elaludhatott volna.  
\- Nagyon korán kezdődik a kábasága… - jegyezte meg Sumi halkan, de Yuu már fel sem fogta, hogy róla van szó.  
\- Minden várandósság alkalmával egyre előrébb tolódik… - jegyezte meg Yoshiki, majd komoly pillantással a fiára nézett. – Ez rád is igaz lesz, Sumi.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy nekem valaha lesz gyerekem, apa… - evett tovább szenvtelenül, és tisztában volt azzal, hogy Yuu úgysem figyel rá, Yoshiki pedig Yuu jelenlétében nem fogja megdorgálni az ilyen kijelentései miatt. Yoshiki azonban szenvtelenül csak annyit felelt:  
\- Még bármi megtörténhet, és az ellenkezője is. Nem leszünk veled mindig, hogy gondoskodni tudjunk rólad…

Sumi felemelte a tekintetét, és hitetlenkedve meredt az édesapjára, Yoshiki azonban elfordult tőle, és inkább Yuu-val foglalkozott: megsimogatta a hátát, és nógatta, hogy egyen még. Amikor Yuu kis híján rádőlt a vállára, Yoshiki a karjaiba vette, és visszavitte a szobájukba, hogy lefektesse. Az éjszaka testileg és lelkileg is megviselte Yuu-t, és hiába fűtötte a szívét a boldogság és az elégedettség, hiába érezte erősebbnek magát, mint az elmúlt időszakban bármikor, valójában így is gyenge volt és nagyon, nagyon fáradt.

Sumi aggódott a szülei miatt, de nem volt képes az aggodalmát szavakba önteni. Inkább elvonult tőlük, és Aomival időzött, aki – ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges – még jobban ragaszkodott hozzá, mint korábban. Valószínűleg ő volt az egyetlen a családban, aki kitörő örömmel fogadta, hogy Sumi doushinná vált, és tele volt kérdésekkel arról, hogy milyen volt az első nászidőszaka, mit érzett előtte, milyen volt utána. Sumi természetesen értette, hogy Aomi számára ez egy igen fontos esemény, hiszen doushinnak született és annak is nevelték, ő kifejezetten várta az első lázát, hogy végre felnőtt nővé érjen, és meglehet, számára éppen az okozott volna csalódást, ha rájön, hogy ő mégiscsak suijin. Így aztán állandóan együtt időztek, és Sumi hálás volt a húgának azért, hogy elterelte a gondolatait Yoshiki aggasztó viselkedéséről. Időközben gondoskodnia kellett arról, hogy a kiotói lakásából az egyik titkár-társa összegyűjtse a holmiját, és utána küldje – bár semmi fontosat nem hagyott maga után, leszámítva a Yoshikitől kapott arany istennő-szobrot, és néhány személyes levelet. Tudta, hogy most jó darabig nem térhet vissza a császárvárosba, és vissza kell adnia a megbízatását: magányos doushinként, amíg nem tapasztalja ki a nászidőszakai rendszerét, nem érezte volna magát biztonságban egyedül. Ráadásul azzal, hogy az édesapja a harmadik – és egyetlen – sárkány-testvérével volt várandós, sokkal nagyobb szükség volt rá otthon, mint eddig - különösen úgy, hogy Setsunára egyre kevésbé lehetett számítani bármiben.

Setsuna mindig is úgy gondolta, hogy egy asztalnak elég, ha a két végén vannak lábai, középen már nem kell alátámasztani, és fölöslegesnek érezte magát otthon most, hogy Sumi végleg hazaköltözött. Hiába vált doushinná, mégiscsak ő volt a legidősebb hármuk közül, és az egyetlen sárkány is: ő állt a legközelebb Yoshikihez, és neki volt a legszorosabb kapcsolata Yuu-val. Így aztán Setsunának inkább a nagyapjuk felé húzott a szíve, mert Dai-tól mindig megkapta azt a mennyiségű szeretetet, ami otthon eloszlott hármuk között. Tudta, hogy ő a nagypapa kedvence, és ezt a helyet Dai szívében senki sem sajnálta vagy vitatta el tőle. Rengeteget időzött a Jizou-fürdőben, ám tekintettel arra, hogy már csak két nap volt hátra obonig, nem akarta, hogy úgy tűnjön, kivonja magát a családi kötelezettségek alól, így reggeli után megkereste Yoshikit, hogy elkéredzkedjen tőle.

A dolgozószobájában talált rá, ahogy az írószekrénye előtt egy levélre írta fel a címzést. Setsunának összeszorult a szíve, amikor az édesapja felnézett rá, és hiába ugyanazok a jégkék szemek voltak, az idős arc esendőnek és gyengének mutatta. Setsuna számára Yoshiki olyan volt, mint egy élő istenség: az erőt és az állandóságot jelképezte, és el sem tudta képzelni, hogy egy nap majd ilyen öregnek fogja látni.

\- Itthon maradjak ma? – kérdezte, és egy alig észrevehető grimasz csúszott a szája sarkába. – Segítsek takarítani a sírokat?  
\- Nem kell… - felelte Yoshiki engedékeny hangon. – Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz a temetőbe járni.  
\- Ne haragudj… - harapta össze az ajkait Setsuna.  
\- Nem haragszom… - mosolygott rá az édesapja. – De ha úgyis nagyapádhoz készülsz, megkérnélek arra, hogy vigyél el két levelet a piacra a küldöncnek. Nem szívesen hagynám magára apádat a mostani állapotában.  
\- Apa... én tényleg…. - sütötte le zavartan a szemét. - Az igaz, hogy... én is nászidőszakon kívül fogantam?

Yoshiki bólintott. Nemigen beszéltek erről családi körben, ám Yoshiki sosem szégyennel, inkább büszkeséggel gondolt vissza arra az éjszakára.

\- Nem kell aggódnod… - sütötte le a szemét, de közben cinkos kis mosoly bújkált a szája sarkában - …egy doushin a nászidőszakán kívül tulajdonképpen terméketlen. Ahhoz nagyon nagy szerelem kell, nagyon mély vágy, hogy a természet szándékai ellenére is ilyenkor jöjjön létre egy új élet.  
\- Én nem… nem amiatt aggódom…. – Setsuna a füléig elpirult. – Én csak…

Egyszerre elhallgatott, ám Yoshiki hallotta, hogy mit gondol – és annyira megdöbbent, hogy az ecset is kiesett a kezéből. Felállt az asztala mellől, és lassan odalépdelt a fiához, aki – mintha egy közelgő pofont várt volna – megingott, de nem hátrált.

\- Setsu… - szólította meg lágyan, és a két tenyere közé fogta a fiú döbbent arcát - …hidd el, apáddal mindhármótokat ugyanannyira szeretünk. Másképpen, de ugyanannyira. Ti sem voltatok egyformák, és nem igényeltétek ugyanúgy a figyelmünket. Te az első pillanattól kezdve önállóbb voltál, mint a testvéreid.... sokkal erősebb, sokkal gyakorlatiasabb. Ha Kaoru nagyapád élne, rád lenne a legbüszkébb.  
\- De hát nem is volt igazából a nagyapám… - remegett meg Setsuna arca, ahogy Yoshiki fehér körme végigcirógatta a bőrét, mintha megpróbálná emlékezetébe vésni a vonásait.  
\- Talán vér szerint nem, de mégis, te az ő unokája vagy. Ahányszor csak rád nézek, örökké Niikura Kaorut látom magam előtt: a lobbanékonyságát, a kitartását, hallom azt a kedves, finom kis gúnyt a szavaiból… - Yoshiki magában elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte maga előtt az apósa képét. – Ha tudni akarod az igazat, én soha olyan boldog nem voltam életemben, mint amikor te fogantál. Néhány nappal obon előtt, nászidőszakon kívül… igazi szerelemgyerek voltál. Annak a szerelemnek a megtestesülése, amit ebben az életünkben először éreztünk egymás iránt.  
\- Na és Sumi? – harapott az ajkába Setsuna, és érezte, hogy túl messzire megy a kérdéseivel, de ha most nem teszi fel őket, akkor soha nem lesz bátorsága hozzá. – Mi van azzal, hogy sárkányt csak szerelemből lehet nemzeni? Akkor én miért nem lettem az?  
\- Setsu… - húzta végig gyöngyházfehér körmeit Yoshiki a fia kipirult arcbőrén - …emlékszel, mire tanítottalak, amikor kicsi voltál? A sárkányok mind egyszerre teremttettek az idők kezdetén, mindannyian testvérei vagyunk egymásnak. Az, hogy Sumi minket választott, sorsszerű volt: neki épp a mi családunkba kellett leszületnie, ezzel tartoztunk egy előző életünknek. Apáddal ezer év után újra egyesültünk akkor, a testünknek volt bőven mondanivalója a másiknak… veled már más volt a helyzet. Akkor már apád saját gyermekre vágyott… aki egészen a miénk lehet. Sumi volt az, aki erre ráébresztett. És ő mondta azt is, hogy fiútestvért szeretne, hogy legyen kivel együtt játszania…  
\- Tényleg? – Setsunának könnybe lábadtak a szemei. – Ha ezt Aomi tudná…  
\- Soha ne kételkedj magadban, sem abban, hogy mennyire szeretünk téged… - csúsztatta lejjebb Yoshiki a kezeit a vállára, és szorította meg biztatóan. – És sose legyél féltékeny a testvéreidre. Hamarosan eljön az idő, hogy neked kell majd gondoskodnod mindannyiukról, és nem számíthatnak majd senki másra.

Setsuna szembogara ekkor kitágult, majd újból összeszűkült – Yoshiki pedig elfordult tőle, és nem akarta hallani a kérdést, amit a tekintetéből kiolvasott. Visszaült az írószekrénye mellé, lezárta a levelét egy pecséttel, és a másik, korábban befejezett levéllel együtt átnyújtotta őket Setsunának, némi aprópénz kíséretében.  
\- Kérdezd majd meg nekem, ez hány nap alatt ér el Fukuokába… - helyezte Setsuna tenyerébe a húgának címzett levelet.  
\- Apa… - Setsuna tiszta, rezzenetlen tekintettel nézett fel rá - …meg fogsz halni?

Yoshiki hosszan hallgatott, majd miután alaposan megfontolta a válaszát, azt felelte:  
\- Meg, igen.  
\- De… apa nem tudja… - harapott az ajkába Setsuna, mire Yoshiki gyorsan a szavába vágott:  
\- Apád nincs olyan állapotban, hogy ezt meg tudjam beszélni vele.  
\- De… épp most? – a fiú tekintete nem lábadt könnybe, egyszerűen csak nem értette ezt az egész helyzetet, és tele volt kérdéssel és dühvel. – Mi lesz… mi lesz a kisbabával?  
\- Erről nem én döntök, Setsu… - jelentette ki Yoshiki szigorúan, de közben érezte, hogy a fia helyett is a sírás kerülgeti. Eddig valahogy nem mert belegondolni abba, mi lesz Yuu-val és a fiókájukkal, de Setsuna kérdése megingatta a bizalmát a döntésében. – Szeretném, ha mellettem állnál. Aomi nem fogja megérteni… és apádnak is nehéz lesz felfognia. Te leszel az egyetlen suijin a családban, amíg a legkisebb öcséd fel nem nő, szükségük lesz az erődre és a határozottságodra. Legyél olyan, mint a nagyapád volt. És ha kétségeid vannak, imádkozz Buddhához, ahogyan ő is tette.  
\- Elindulok… - fordult el tőle Setsuna, talán egy kicsivel lendületesebben, mint a helyzet megengedte volna. – Hátha még elcsípem a küldöncöt…

Felmutatta a leveleket, és halványan elmosolyodott, majd az ajtóhoz sietett, hogy felvegye az utcai cipőjét. A küldönc helyett azonban a templomba sietett először, megkereste a kedvenc, megkopott Buddha-szobrát, térdre borult előtte, és keserves sírásra fakadt.

 

* * *

 

Yuu nagyon lassan tért vissza a mindenkori önmagához – talán mert egy része nem is vágyott erre igazán. Védettnek és szeretettnek érezhette magát anélkül, hogy ténylegesen jelen kellett volna lennie, és felelősséget vállalnia. Ám ahogy a házba lassan megérkeztek a vendégségbe hívott rokonok, a megannyi új inger hatására az elméje elkezdett felébredni.

Az édesanyjuk már nem élt, de Yoshiki mindkét testvére jó egészségnek örvendett: magukkal hozták a gyermekeiket, azok házastársait, sőt, az unokáikat is – néhány távolabbi rokon most találkozott egymással először, a Hayashi család régi házában. Az épület és a melléképületek régen nem csak időszakosan adtak otthont ennyi embernek, ezért elférni éppenséggel elfértek egymás mellett, de a magánszféra megszűnt: a főépületbe ugyan visszahelyezték a válaszfalakat és a tolóajtókat, így mindenkinek jutott külön szoba, de a ház közös légtere miatt minden gyermeksírás, fojtott vita, vagy éppen szerelmes suttogás hallható volt mások számára is.

Amikor Sumi készült megmártózni este a családi forrás medencéjében, rajta és Yoshikin kívül négy másik sárkány is osztozott a jéghideg vizen: Yoshiki öccse, Kouki, az ő egyik fia és lánya, és az egyik unokája. Amikor Sumi végignézett magukon, azon tanakodott, hogy a látható tulajdonságaikban mennyire hasonlítanak egymásra, de a láthatatlanokban mennyire különböznek.

Hayashi Kouki élénk, égkék tekintetű, csíkokban őszülő, acélkék hajú, méltósággal öregedő férfi volt, aki fiatalon nagyon hasonlíthatott a bátyjára, ám az eltérő sorsuk és életútjuk miatt a vonásai ma már határozottan eltávolodtak Yoshikiéitól. A szája körüli mély ráncok bizonyították, hogy sokat és jóízűen szokott nevetni; rengeteget beszélt, szívesen élcelődött másokon - legtöbbször mindenfajta rosszindulat nélkül. A fia és a lánya, noha mindketten koori sárkányok voltak, csöppet sem hasonlítottak rá, ellenben egymásra nagyon is: gyerekkorukban ikreknek is gondolták őket. Kouki egyetlen sárkány-unokája, egy tíz év körüli kisfiú pedig pedig úgy ült köztük a medencében, mint fészekben a kakukktojás: fehér haja volt, épp mint Aominak, és egészen sötét, tengerzöld szemei, amelyekkel idegenül szemlélte a tágabb családját, és az édesanyja karja alá bújt, ha valaki a szemébe nézett.

Sumi önmagát látta ebben a kisfiúban, és a nagy nyüzsgés, hangos beszélgetések, nevetés és rohanás közepette semmire sem vágyott annyira, mint Yuu közelségére. Tudta, hogy Yoshiki mire készül, és bár az esze azt diktálta volna, hogy keresse az édesapja társaságát, és tegye fel neki azokat a kérdéseket, amelyekre csak ő adhat kielégítő választ, a szíve inkább azt súgta, hogy tartsa magát távol tőle, szinte ezzel készítve fel a lelkét arra, hogy Yoshiki hamarosan már nem lesz velük.

Ösztönösen húzott Yuu felé, és kihasználta, hogy az apja mennyire nem érzékeli maga körül a világot: hozzá bújhatott, szimatolhatta a várandósságtól újra más, de mindeközben nagyon is ismerős és finom illatát. Sumi nehezen adta a bizalmát, de akit befogadott a szívébe, azt minden szeretetével szerette – és hosszú évszázadok, talán egy ezredév óta sem akadt senki, akit annyira szeretett volna, mint a szülőapját. Most, amikor leült mellé, és figyelte a békés mosolyt a szája sarkában, legszívesebben átölelte volna… azután inkább csak odébb húzódott, végigdőlt a földön, és az ölébe hajtotta a fejét.

Yuu ujjai belecirógattak a hajába: erre emlékezett tisztán, nem csupán a gyerekkorából, hanem abból az álombéli időből is, még a születése előtt. A lágy ujjbegyek végigrajzolták az arcvonásait, mintha kerestek volna valamit bennük, vagy mintha meg akarták volna tanulni őket. Sumi sokáig nézte a kis púpot Yuu kimonója alatt: még volt hová növekednie, de már minden ruhából kilátszott. Óvatosan, ahogy egy pillangó szárnyához közelítene, megérintette a köldöke fölött.

\- Legutóbb épp fordítva voltatok… - mondta Yuu ábrándos hangon, és Sumi összerezzent: azt hitte, Yuu nincs is tudatában a jelenlétének, és most rajtakapva érezte magát.  
\- Apa, te… emlékszel? – pillantott fel Yuu arcára, de Yuu még mindig a távolba révedt, csak a mosolya lett szélesebb.  
\- _Ő_ emlékszik… - felelte, és rátette a tenyerét Sumi kézfejére, szinte kényszerítve arra, hogy minél nagyobb felületen érintkezzen a ruhájával és a bőrével, alatta pedig a tojásában szunnyadó sárkányfival. – Beszélj hozzá. Hogy megismerje a hangodat.  
\- Mit… mit mondjak neki? – kérdezte Sumi zavartan, de Yuu erre már nem tudott felelni. Az egyik kezével Sumi kezét simogatta a pocakján, a másikat a fejére tette, és csöndben ringatta magát, csaknem mozdulatlanul.

Sumi mégsem volt képes megszólalni. A tenyerén keresztül próbálta a gondolatait és a szándékait eljuttatni a testvérének.

 

 

* * *

 

Az őszi napéjegyenlőség idejére olyan kellemes meleg, napos idő kerekedett, mintha visszajött volna a nyár: a családi összejövetelt így megtarthatták a kertben, a medencékre épített teraszokon. Hayashi Kouki azon tűnődött, hogy utoljára a Heian-korban ünnepeltek ekkora pompával ezen a helyen, még a bátyja első lakodalma sem volt a mai naphoz fogható. Yoshikivel többször is egymás mellé sodródtak a leszületéseik során, és ez egyszerre töltötte el kellemes érzésekkel és némi bosszúsággal. Bár sokat tanult tőle – és Yoshiki hibáiból is –, valamiért mégsem előzhette meg soha.

Ő vette észre először Yuu-t, amikor kilépett a házból, és neki tűnt fel először, hogy a tekintete ezúttal tiszta, nem olyan, mintha álmodozna. Felemelte a szakéspoharát, és hangosan köszöntötte a sógorát:  
\- Itt van a nap ünnepeltje! Köszöntsük fel!

Yuu zavarba jött a rengeteg figyelemtől, és a szokatlan vendégseregtől. Bár tudomást vett a rokonságról, akik az elmúlt napokban-hetekben hozzájuk költöztek, ezek csak pillanatok voltak, nem foglalkoztatta őt igazán a mások jelenléte. Mosolyogva tűrte, hogy mindenki megfogja a kezét vagy vállát, hogy boldogan gratulálnak neki, de ugyanakkor alig várta, hogy helyet foglaljon Yoshiki mellett, és elrejtőzzön az árnyékában. A társa ugyanazt a régi, darvakkal hímzett haoriját viselte ma, mint akkor, amikor először találkoztak a templomban, és ez a gesztus különösen boldoggá tette. Az első reggele volt hónapok óta, hogy tiszta elmével kelt, és jobb szeretett volna Yoshikivel kettesben maradni, hogy elmondhassa neki: most már valóban megbocsátott. Amikor az idős sárkány szemébe nézett, remélte, hogy az szavak nélkül is megérti majd, mit érez – de Yoshiki tekintetében idegen elszántság csillogott. Yuu nem tudta mire vélni ezt, amikor leült a közös asztalukhoz, Yoshiki pedig felállt, hogy elmondja ő is a saját pohárköszöntőjét.

\- Drága rokonaink és barátaink! – szólította meg a tömeget, és a hangja olyan tisztán csengett az őszi levegőben, hogy a kert legtávolabbi sarkaiban ülő vendégek is jól hallották. Nem csak a Hayashi-család tagjai voltak jelen, a város többi fürdőjének tulajdonosa is eljött: Sugihara Yune a szűkebb családját is magával hozta, Dai pedig közös asztalnál ült velük, a lehető legnagyobb egyetértésben. Ahogy Yoshiki végignézett ezen a sokadalmon, elakadt a szava egy pillanatra, majd azzal nyugtatta magát: _Yuu jó kezekben lesz_.  Újból erős, magabiztos hangon folytatta: - Azért hívtalak össze titeket erre a napra, hogy az életet és az egységet ünnepeljük.

Kouki ekkor már sejtette, mit akar mondani Yoshiki, úgyhogy sebesen felkapta megint a poharát, és a zavart Yoshikinek időt nyerve azt harsogta:  
\- Az életre és az egységre!

A vendégek csodálkoztak ezen a furcsa köszöntőn, de mindannyian csatlakoztak hozzá, majd kíváncsian várták, hogy Yoshiki folytassa.

\- Mint azt nyilván tudjátok… - mosolyodott el halványan az idős sárkány, és nézett le a mellette ülő Yuu-ra - …a társam, Yuu, ismét gyermeket vár: egy sárkányfit.  
Egy távolabbi asztaltól – ahol Sugihara Yune családja ült – halk éljenzés hallatszott, majd mind többen csatlakoztak hozzájuk, amígnem Yoshiki hozzátette:  
\- Ám nem ez az egyetlen okunk az ünneplésre. Szerettem volna, ha mindannyian jelen vagytok, és tanúságot tesztek erről a pillanatról. El kell mondanom nektek, hogy álmomban jelet kaptam, és e jel egyértelműen tudatta velem: elérkezett az idő, hogy _visszatérjek az egységbe._

Értetlenség és zavar morajlott át az egybegyűlteken: a vendégek egymástól próbálták megtudakolni, mit jelentsen ez; akik pedig már tudták, még tanácstalanabbul súgtak össze: mindenki azt találgatta, miért pont most, mi lesz így szegény Yuu-val és a gyerekkel. Aomi szeméből patakzani kezdtek a könnyek, Sumi leszegte a fejét, hogy ne kelljen senkire se néznie.

Yuu dermedten ült és várta, hogy valaki ébressze fel ebből a kilátástalan és érthetetlen álomból. Egyedül Hayashi Kouki agya forgott gyorsan, és megpróbálta enyhíteni a hirtelen támadt feszültséget:  
\- A bátyám ismét megelőzött engem… - emelte fel nevetve a szakéspoharát. – Ha nem Yoshikiről lenne szó, talán most keserű irigységgel gondolnék rá… de ebben a pillanatban csak büszkeséget érzek. Édesapánk, amikor elérkezettnek látta az idejét, maga is elvonult a templomba, hogy megkezdje a Buddhává változását…  
\- Kouki… - szakította félbe Yoshiki halkan, és lesütötte a szemét. – Az álom azt is tudatta velem, hogy nem várhatom ki a teljes átváltozásomat. A téli napforduló előtt el kell hagynom ezt a testet. Azért is hívtalak ide, hogy megkérdezzem: megtisztelnél-e azzal, hogy a segédem leszel.

Megfagyott körülöttük a levegő. Hayashi Kouki lassan felállt, és egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a testvéréről. Ugyanazt remélte, amit Yuu is ebben a pillanatban: hogy talán csak rosszul hall, talán csak álmodik. Yoshiki szinte könyörgő pillantása azonban nagyon is valódinak tűnt. Kouki nyelt egyet: akkorát, hogy meg volt róla győződve, a felesége és az ölében ülő unokájuk is hallja.

\- Megtiszteltetésnek veszem… - felelte halkan, és biccentett Yoshiki felé, majd ismét köszöntőre emelte a poharát.

Az ünnepi hangulatnak egyszerre vége szakadt. Aomi felpattant, és a száját eltakarva menekült a házba, hogy a rokonok ne hallják, ahogy feltör belőle a zokogás. Yoshiki húga kisvártatva követte – bár meglehet, őt sem a vigasztalási szándék, sokkal inkább az vezette, hogy a többi rokon ne lássa nyilvánosan sírni. Mindenki megrendült, és minden arcon láthatóvá vált a bánat és a részvét kifejezése. Egyedül Yuu ült mozdulatlanul és döbbenten, mintha nem értett volna ebből az egészből semmit.

Egyszerre csak felnyúlt, megfogta és meghúzta Yoshiki haorijának ujját, a sárkány pedig akkor nézett rá először aznap, szinte könyörögve a szemével, hogy Yuu ne csináljon jelenetet mindenki előtt. Yuu-ban ezt a pillantást látva nőni kezdett a harag, amiért Yoshiki képes volt mások előtt ilyen kész tények elé állítani. Nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és intett a szolgáknak, hogy kezdjék el feltálalni az ebédet. Szó nélkül csipegette végig a felkínált fogásokat, és közben végig az járt a fejében, hogy a sógorának mennyire nincs bőr a képén, amiért még ebben a pillanatban is fölényesen okoskodik.

Hayashi Kouki ugyanis félhangosan azt kezdte el ecsetelni a körülötte ülőknek, hogy milyen magasan kell állni egy sárkánynak a karmikus hierarchiában ahhoz, hogy Buddha magához szólítsa. Ékesszólóan ecsetelte Yoshiki nagyszerűségét és bölcsességét, amivel kiérdemelte ezt a nagy kegyet, és figyelmeztette a családtagjait arra, hogy ez valóban ünneplésre okot adó, különleges és kiváltságos pillanat: több ezer sárkány közül alig néhány olyan akadt, akiről biztosan tudták, hogy Buddha kegyelméből térhetett vissza az egységbe.

Az ebédet követően Yuu szavak nélkül annyit üzent csak Yoshikinek, hogy jöjjön utána a templomba, majd mindenkitől elnézést kért, és kimentette magát azzal, hogy le kell pihennie. Átsétált a házon, és amikor nem látta senki, a templom felé indult: az utcán már szinte szaladt, és a haragtól kipirult arccal csörtetett fel a hosszú lépcsősoron. Az aranyozott Kannon-szoborhoz ment, letérdelt előtte, és a kezeit összekulcsolva türelemért imádkozott az istennőhöz. Annyira mélyen az imáiba merült, hogy először észre sem vette Yoshikit, ahogy mellette térdel: meglehet, már percek óta vele együtt imádkozott.

\- Hogy tehetted ezt? – Yuu hangja ezúttal magas volt, szinte sipító, de nem fordult Yoshiki felé: attól félt, ha a szemébe nézne, képes lenne, és olyasmire ragadtatná el magát, amire eddig köztük sosem volt példa. – Hogy hozhattál ilyen helyzetbe? Az egész családod előtt?  
\- Nem így akartam a tudomásodra hozni… - mondta Yoshiki lehajtott fejjel. – De nem voltál olyan állapotban eddig, hogy megértetted volna…  
\- Te most a bolondját járatod velem? – fordult felé Yuu dühösen. – Gondolod, nem jutott volna el a tudatomig, hogy meg akarod ölni magad?  
\- Nem akarom megölni magam… - jelentette ki nyugodt hangon. – Yuu, értsd meg, négyezer év nagyon hosszú idő. Több százszor születtem le erre a világra, és mostanra…  
\- Elfáradtál, mi? – szakította félbe Yuu ingerülten. – Azt ígérted, amíg élek, mellettem maradsz… és utána elvonulsz a templomba. Azt ígérted, hogy gondoskodni fogsz rólam és a gyermekeinkről…  
\- Yuu… - Yoshiki még mélyebbre hajtotta a fejét. – Erről nem én döntök. Most jött el az időm.  
\- Most? Most rögtön? – Yuu tett egy hirtelen mozdulatot a kezével. – Épp most, amikor a fiókánkat várom?

Yoshiki nem felelt. Yuu remegni kezdett, és védelmezőn a hasára tette mindkét kezét, mintha a fiókájuk fülét próbálná befogni, miközben hangot adott a legszörnyűbb félelmének:  
\- Yoshiki, te… te nem is akarod ezt a gyereket!  

A férfi ekkor felé fordult, és a szemei szinte szikrákat szórtak, ahogy száraz hangon megszólalt:  
 _\- Mindennél jobban_ szeretném, hogy ez a gyermek megszülessen. _Bármit_ megtennék ezért.  
\- Akkor miért? Mégis, miért?  - Yuu szeméből eleredtek a könnyek. – Nem hagyhatsz magamra éppen most… hát nem érted?  
\- Ez már nem rólunk szól, Yuu… - nyújtotta ki a kezét Yoshiki, hogy megérintse a társa arcát. – Nem rólad, nem rólam. Nem kettőnkről.  
\- Hanem kiről? – rántotta el Yuu a fejét. – Ki másról? Ha nem rólunk? Talán a szomszédékról?

Yoshiki mélyet sóhajtott, és felállt a földről. A csontjai és az izmai egyre nehezebben engedelmeskedtek neki, és Yuu-nak látnia kellett, hogy mennyire elfáradt és elvásott mostanra, nem csupán a teste, a lelke is. Halkan annyit mondott csak, mielőtt visszaindult a házukhoz:  
\- Imádkozz Buddhához, hogy megtaláld a válaszokat. Én is imádkozom hozzá, hogy nyissa fel a szemedet.  
\- Ne beszélj így velem! És ne takarózz Buddha nevével! Ő nem kérne tőled olyat, hogy hagyd cserben a családodat! – vakkantotta utána Yuu, de Yoshiki addigra már hátat fordított neki, és lassan lefelé lépdelt a templom lépcsőin.

Yuu, ahányszor csak válaszút elé került az életében, mindig a hitébe kapaszkodott. Tudta, hogy Yoshikinek igaza van, és a miérteket és hogyanokat egyedül Buddha ismerheti… de miért várná el Buddha, hogy valaki önként elvesse magától az életét, amikor még kötelességei vannak ezen a világon? Nem fért a fejébe, hogy miért történik velük mindez, de abban biztos volt: a kisfiú, akit a testében hordoz, nem tudhatja meg, hogy az édesapja mire készül.

Yuu egész délután imádkozott, amíg csak sajogni nem kezdtek a lábai, és amíg Sumi érte nem jött a templomba egy esernyővel, hogy a készülődő őszi zápor elől hazakísérje. Arra számított, hogy a szülőapját kisírt szemekkel, összetörve találja, de a tehetetlen dühével Sumi sem tudott mit kezdeni. Ahogy megfogta a karját, és lekísérte a lépcsőn, Yuu egyenes hangon azt kérdezte tőle:  
\- Te tudtad, hogy erre készül, igaz?  
\- Sejtettem… - ismerte be Sumi. – De azt nem, hogy ilyen hamar.  
\- Mit kellene tennem, Sumi? – torpant meg Yuu, és nézett a fia búzavirágkék szemébe. – Örülnöm kellene neki, igaz? Hogy végre visszatérhet az egységbe, megszabadulhat a létező világ terheitől… és önző, méltatlan valaki vagyok, amiért csak a saját bajomon kesergek?

Sumi nem tudott erre mit felelni. Bár kevés életet élt még végig, azt már ilyen fiatal lélekként is tudta, hogy a fájdalmak, csalódások és veszteségek mekkora súllyal nehezednek egy sárkány vállára, és mekkora erőre és bátorságra van szükség ahhoz, hogy egy lélek újra és újra tudatosan felvállalja egy következő életének fájdalmait. Belegondolni sem mert abba, rá még mennyi szenvedés vár, mire eljuthat abba a magasságba, ahová Yoshiki elért… de ezt egy közrendű kamival képtelenség lett volna megértetni. Ahogy azt is – és ezt minden sárkány a napnál világosabban látta, és meglehet, ezt Yuu is sejtette –, hogy Buddha nem követel élő áldozatot senkitől. Yoshikinek valami más oka kell hogy legyen arra, amiért ilyen sietősen hagyja el a testét.

Yuu legszívesebben újra külön hálószobába vonult volna Yoshikitől – de a vendégekkel teli házban ezt nem tehette meg. Ahogy nem is vitatkozhatott már a társával hangosan, hiszen annak is akadt volna fültanúja, nem is kevés. Kimerültnek érezte magát, és a helyzetéből egyetlen menekülőutat látott csupán: az álmot.

A sötétben a lánghajú, parázstekintetű kisfiú várt rá. Egymás felé fordulva fekütek, és Yuu a gyermek haját simogatta. Eleinte csak rá figyelt, így sokáig észre sem vette, hogy Yoshiki ott fekszik a kisfiú háta mögött, a karjával átnyúl fölötte, és Yuu kézfején pihenteti a kezét. Felismerte az arcvonásait a korábbi álmából, és mintha ekkor eszmélt volna csak fel igazán, a hasa egyszerre csak megmozdult.

- Fáj? – kérdezte Shion halkan, és a kezét Yuu pocakjára tette. A tenyere forró volt, de nem bántóan: Yuu, és a tojásában alvó fióka is megnyugodott tőle.  
\- Egy kicsit… - felelte mosolyogva. Shion feje fölött az alvó Yoshikire nézett, és ahogy hosszan figyelte az arca rezzentlenségét, az járt a fejében: úgy fest, mintha halott lenne. A keze is hideg volt, ahol Yuu kezéhez ért.

Az álom egyszerre csak átsuhant rajta, elárasztva az elméjét képekkel, fájdalmakkal, örömmel, féltéssel és reménnyel. Volt egy rövid, elképesztően rövid idő, amikor egyszerre két sárkányfia volt: egy fehér, hideg, védtelen és gyönge, és egy fekete és vörös, forró, lüktető testű, szikrázó. Ám Yuu tudta, hogy az életének ezen a ponton vége fog szakadni, és nem tehetett mást, minthogy a kisebbik, gyámoltalanabb fiókáját a nagyobbik gondjaira bízta. Elrejtette őket a világ szeme elől, és magában az utolsó erejével is azon imádkozott, hogy csak ők ketten éljék túl ezt a vihart, csak őket kímélje meg a könyörületes Kannon, csak ezt a két kis sárkányfit, a koorit és a yougant… és akkor boldogan adja az életét értük.

Hirtelen felébredt, és felült az ágyában: Yoshiki most is ugyanolyan békésen aludt mellette, mint az álma legelején, ahogy a fiókájuk a tojásában – már csak a másik kisfiuk hiányzott kettejük közül. Ahogy körbenézett a szoba sötétjében, és a levegőben megérezte a megannyi ismeretlen illatban a gyermekeik szagát, egyszerre visszanyerte a nyugalmát. Minden a legnagyobb rendben volt a világban. Szerette volna megmondani Yoshikinek, hogy igaza volt… hogy mindaz, ami most történik velük, nem kettejükről szól, hanem valami sokkal nagyobbnak és jelentőségteljesebbnek a része csupán... de nem akarta felébreszteni ezért. Visszadőlt a futonjára, és a takarója tetején megfogta Yoshiki ráncos, fehér kezét.


	5. Ötödik fejezet

Másnap beköszöntött a hideg idő, szokatlanul korán hozva magával az első északi szelet – a változás szelét. Nagyon sok minden történt egyszerre, ami külön-külön is megviselte volna a családot: először is elpusztult Yoshiki mamonója.

Az öreg, fehér hölgymenyét Yuu ölében fekve aludt el örökre, miközben egyik este vacsoráztak. A gazdája bejelentését követően elhagyta a maradék ereje is, és már mozogni, beszélni sem volt kedve; Yuu cipelte magával a házban, ő etette és itatta, amíg csak Pocok engedte neki. Már nem beszélt Yoshikihez sem, csak maga köré húzta a farkát, és a nap nagy részét átaludta, míg egyszer csak nem ébredt fel. Nagyon nagy tisztelettel temették el a kertben, és a sírja fölé emelt kövekre tettek neki néhány szem rizskekszet abból a fajtából, amit annyira szeretett.

Ám a ház csak néhány napig maradt védelmező állat nélkül: Setsuna, amikor épp a nagyapjához tartott a Jizou-fürdőbe, a főutca helyett a kertek alatt futó girbe-gurba ösvényeket választva, észrevette, hogy egy róka követi őt. Azt gondolta, talán az állat megveszett, és kitért az útjából, ám a róka egyszerre csak megelőzte őt, elé ugrott a bokrok közül, és dühösen ráripakodott, hogy Setsuna miért kerüli hetek óta. Setsuna annyira megrémült a fejében felcsendülő hangtól, hogy ijedtében hátrahőkölt és a fenekére esett: nem akarta elhinni, hogy mostantól fogva már teljes értékű suijinnek számít. Daisukéhoz sietett, remélve, hogy nála a konyhán majd akad egy kis hús vagy hal, amivel megkínálhatja a mamonóját, és ő volt az első, aki megtudta a jó hírt: a szíve majd széthasadt a büszkeségtől.

Bár a családi körben még mindig gyász uralkodott Yoshiki döntése és Pocok halála után, Setsuna felnőtté válása egy kis örömöt csempészett a bánatukba. Aznap este az egész család együtt ünnepelte őt, a rokonoktól nagyon szép ajándékokat kapott a jókívánságaik mellé, Sugihara Yune pedig nekiadta az egyik lovát. Egy éjszakára majdnem elfelejtették, hogy mi okból gyűltek össze ennyien a Kouno-fürdőben.

Ezek után pedig senki sem csodálkozott, amikor pár nappal később Aominak felszökött a láza. Setsuna persze dohogott, és megjegyezte, hogy Aomi megint nem bírta elviselni, hogy egy kis időre ne ő legyen a család középpontjában, de Yoshiki egy homlokráncolásával csöndre intette. Aomi volt az egyetlen doushin, aki végig mosolygott magában, ameddig még magánál volt: hagyta, hogy betakargassák, zokszó nélkül megitta a keserűfű teáját, és nem várt nyugalommal vészelte át élete első nászidőszakát. Yuu és Kasumi arról beszélgettek mellette, hogy talán a lányoknak ez könnyebben megy, majd Kasumi felvetette, hogy rendezzenek Aomi tiszteletére is egy vacsorát, hadd legyen ő is büszke a felnőtté válására.

Mindannyian tudták, hogy most vannak így együtt utoljára, de egyikük sem tette ezt szóvá. Valamiféle megbékélés lett úrrá rajtuk, amikor látták, hogy Yuu is elfogadta a helyzetet, és erőt merítettek abból, ahogy őszintén Yoshikire mosolygott, és az asztal alatt mindig fogta a kezét.

 

* * *

 

A távozás idejének a tél első napját jelölték ki: aznap reggel szürke hófelhők gyülekeztek az égen, és áttetszően fehér hártyát szitáltak a kertre. Yuu nehezen mozgott már, és segítség nélkül a kimonóját sem tudta felvenni: Aomi öltöztette fel, és fésülte át a haját. Ők vonultak ki először az udvarba, és várták meg Yoshikit, aki reggel óta a templomban imádkozott.

Többen megkönnyezték, amikor kilépett a házból, hófehér kimonójában: Setsuna arra gondolt, hogy az édesapja máris olyan, mint egy kísértet. Csak a getáinak talpa volt feketére lakkozva, és csak azok hagytak fekete nyomokat a köveken, ahogy elolvadt alattuk a vékony hófátyol.

Nem búcsúztak el egymástól előző este: ugyanúgy feküdtek le aludni, és álmukban ugyanúgy fogták egymás kezét, mint bármelyik más napon. Yuu mosolygott, amikor Yoshiki odalépett hozzá – a körülötte állók azt hitték, csak illedelemből, hogy ne terheljen másokat a bánatával.

Kettejükön kívül senki sem tudta az igazságot, ezért nem is érthették, mi zajlik közöttük: csak egy pillanatra érintették össze a homlokukat, majd Yuu mosolyogva lesütötte a szemét, útjára bocsátva a társát. Yoshiki nem nézett vissza, amikor fellépdelt az emelvényre, amit erre az alkalomra építettek az egyik medence fölé. Kai öccse, a város új _yamája_ , aki Kai után átvette tőle a tisztségét, és a saját öccse, Kouki már ott vártak rá. Hiába szánta el magát korábban, most mégis mintha elbizonytalanodott volna.

Aomi közelebb húzódott Yuu-hoz, és belekapaszkodott a kimonója ujjába. Sumi aggódva figyelte Yoshikit, őszintén remélve, hogy valóban az fog bekövetkezni, amit mindannyian remélnek, és Yoshiki lelke valóban visszatér majd az egységbe. Egyedül Setsuna nem bírta nézni, ahogy az édesapjuk elvégzi a szükséges előkészületeket: letérdel az odakészített tálca elé, szemrevételezi rajta az eszközöket, és elveszi róla a szakéspoharat, hogy három szertartásos korttyal megnedvesítse a száját.

Kouki lába megremegett. Bár kiváló vívó volt, és látott már szeppukut, tisztában volt a szertartás egyes elemeivel, de tudta: ebben a pillanatban minden a józanságán és az ítélőképességén múlik, ezért a neki hagyományosan felkínált szakét sem fogadta el. Az idős, vagy beteg kamik esetében az áldozati tálcára nem tőrt tettek, hanem egy jelképes tárgyat – általában egy legyezőt –, és a távozónak elég volt csak kinyúlnia érte, a segédje egy mozdulattal máris lecsapta a fejét. A bűnösök, törvényszegők, hűbérurukat elárulók esetében meg kellett várni, amíg a tőrt a hasukba szúrják, balról jobbra egészen felnyitva azt, és sokuknak nem adatott meg az a könnyítés sem, hogy valaki véget vessen a szenvedésüknek.

Amikor Yoshiki a tőr után nyúlt, és egy fehér gyolccsal ráfogott a pengére, hogy az ne csússzon ki a kezei közül, Kouki már tudta, hogy a bátyjának a legméltóbb halálnem jár az összes közül. Engednie kellett, hogy súlyos, akár halálos sebet ejtsen magán, amikor beszúrta a tőrt, de azt már nem hagyta, hogy fölösleges kínokat okozzon magának és a családjának a látvánnyal, ahogy felmetszi a hasát. Gondolkodás nélkül csapott le, élete leggyorsabb és legtisztább vágásával, éppen úgy, ahogy a hagyomány megkövetelte: Yoshiki feje nem szakadt el egészen a testétől, csak előre bukott, mintha imádság közben elaludt volna. A vére kékbe hajlóan mélybordó selyme végigömlött a fehér kimonóján, a havon, és az emelvényről lecsorogva megtalálta az utat a Kouno-forrás egyik kútjáig.

Mindenki látta, de mégsem hitt mindenki a szemének, amikor egy kékesfehér, sárkányforma ködfoszlány emelkedett fel a testből, és suhant a hófelhőkkel borított ég felé, miközben a yamabot csengettyűinek hangját harmadszorra visszhangozta az udvar. Kouki csodálkozva nézett a felröppenő lélek után, és ugyanilyen értetlenül nézte a kardot a kezében. Érezte, hogy valami megpattan benne: olyasmit tett, és olyasmit tapasztalt, amire eddigi életei során sohasem volt példa, és jobban tudta szeretni a testvérét, mint bármikor korábban. Eleredtek a könnyei, de nem a szomorúságtól, nem a veszteségtől… maga sem értette, mitől. Yuu felé fordult, rettegve attól, hogy a sógora hogyan néz majd vissza rá, de Yuu tekintete tiszta volt, és hála sugárzott belőle.

A szürke égből pedig újra eleredt a hó, és a család visszavonult a házba, amíg a halottmosdatók egy hordágyra fektették a testet, és a fürdőházba vitték, hogy előkészítsék a hamvasztásra.

 

* * *

  

Kasumi felvett egy újabb szalmacsutakot, és tovább dörgölte a lova oldalát. Ao vele egyidős lehetett, a szőre már megkopott, és a szája, orra egészen megőszült, de még élt és jó egészségnek örvendett. Emlékezett Ichino Kouyoura, akitől Yoshiki ajándékba kapta – jóllehet, az első pillanattól kezdve az ő lova volt, ő gondoskodott róla, ő járatta meg, ő vitte kovácshoz, és ő hívott orvost hozzá. Úgy érezte, lassan csak ez az állat maradt, ami összekapcsolta őt a múltjával, és a biztonságot jelentő gyerekkorával.

Yuu sejtette, hogy itt talál rá, és mosolyogva nézte, ahogy a fia sokadszorra is átfésüli a ló sörényét.

\- Bár tudnám, miért szeretted mindig annyira a lovakat… - tűnődött halkan magában, Sumi pedig felé sem fordulva annyit felelt csak:  
\- Négy lábuk van. Sokkal biztosabban állnak a földön, mint mi.  
\- De tudod, Sumi… - támaszkodott Yuu az istálló ajtajának - …amikor a lovak vágtáznak, van egy pillanat, amikor mind a négy lábuk a levegőben van. Olyankor úgy fest, mintha repülnének. Nem vetted még észre?

Sumi szinte megrökönyödve nézett a szülőapjára: nem értett semmit. Nem értette, hogy Yuu hogyan képes mosolyogni, és miért tűnik ennyire nyugodtnak, szinte vidámnak. Mindent nem lehetett a várandósságára fogni… hogyan lehet ilyen szenvtelen azok után, hogy a szeme láttára lefejezték a társát? Ez egyszerűen nem fért a fejébe, de Yuu mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban, egyszerre csak azt mondta:  
\- Apádnak igaza volt, amikor azt mondta, hogy ez már nem kettőnkről szól. Ezer év után újra egymásra találtunk, és kaptunk ajándékba két évtizedet a sorstól… megszülettél te, aztán a testvéreid… nagyon boldogok voltunk. Hálátlan lennék, ha nem erre az időszakra gondolnék vissza, hanem a jelenen keseregnék. A kistestvéredre gondolok, aki nem tudja, mi történik, és aki vétlen mindebben… nem tehetem meg, hogy elhagyom magam. Miatta sem, és miattatok sem.

Sumi összepréselte az ajkait, és aprót bólintott. Bármennyire is vágyta a magányt, és szeretett volna távol maradni a nyüzsgő háztól, a rokonaitól, és különösen a nagybátyjától, akinek nem bírt a szemébe nézni; tudta, hogy nem rejtőzhet el örökké az istállóban. Yuu pedig ezúttal is szinte megérezte, mi jár a fejében, mert megfordult, és mielőtt visszament volna a házba, lágy hangon még annyit mondott:  
\- Mosd meg a kezed, Sumi, aztán gyere be hozzám apád dolgozószobájába. Szeretnék mutatni valamit.

Ekkor valamiért a kíváncsisága túlnőtt a bánatán és a félelmein is. Bement a fürdőházba, ahol éppen a rokon gyerekeket mosdatták a cselédek, és zavarba jött attól, ahogy egy pillanatra mindenki felé fordult – sietve lemosta a karjáról a lószagot, megtörölte a kezeit, majd átsietett a házba, hogy megkeresse Yuu-t. Arra számított, hogy az apja majd valami régi, kedves emléket oszt meg vele, talán leveleket, rajzokat… bármit, ami egy kicsit jobb kedvre deríthette volna. De Yuu behúzta a tolóajtókat, és kis fém kapcsokkal le is zárta őket, majd az édesapja egyik teatűzhelyéhez lépett, felemelte a hamulyukat takaró deszkát, és kivett alóla egy kicsi, de nagyon is nehéz, vasalt ládát. Akkor már tudta, hogy nem emlékekről fognak beszélni, és ettől összeugrott a gyomra.

\- Gyere ide… - intette maga mellé Yuu, Sumi pedig vonakodva, de odasétált hozzá, és leült egy párnára a ládika mellé. – Ebben tartjuk az aranyakat. Nem olyan egyszerű kinyitni, mint gondolnád, úgyhogy figyelj, megmutatom, hogy kell…

Sumi meg sem bírt mukkanni, csak nézte Yuu kezét, ahogy végigsimít a vasalatokon, megnyom egy-egy csavart, és kiugrasztja az egyik pántot, ami mögül előkerül egy hosszú, keskeny fémpálca.  
\- Ez itt a kulcsa… - mutatta fel a pálcát, majd fejre fordította a ládát, és az alján meglazított vele három csavart - …és így nyílik. Látod? Nem a lakatot nyitja. Ha felülről nyitják ki a ládát, akkor mérges por szóródik ki belőle. Itt van benne az arany…  
\- Apa, én ezt… - Sumi nyelt egy nagyot, és elfordult. – Én ezt nem akarom tudni. Tanítsd meg Setsunának, ő a suijin, ő az első örökös.  
\- Setsuna nem fog itt maradni… - rázta meg Yuu a fejét. – Túl sok fájdalmas emléke kötődik ehhez a házhoz. Amint teheti, odaköltözik majd nagyapádhoz, hogy átvegye tőle a fogadót.   
\- Én ezt akkor sem akarom hallani… - rázta meg Sumi a fejét, és az orra viszketni kezdett, a szemébe pedig könnyek gyűltek. – Nem akarom tudni, nem akarom…  
\- Sumi, kérlek… - nyújtotta ki Yuu a kezét, és tette a fia ökölbe szorult kezére. Megsimogatta, és addig várt, amíg az ökle ki nem nyílik, és össze nem tudják kulcsolni az ujjaikat. Sumi még ekkor is sírt, és nem emelte fel a fejét, hiába szorította meg Yuu bíztatóan a kezét. – Tudom, hogy ez nem igazságos. Tudom, hogy nem kérted, nem vágytál erre, és nem is akarod elfogadni, de hallgass ide: ezer évvel ezelőtt, amikor az utolsó nagy háború dúlt a kamik és az emberek között, a családunk már Buddhának ajánlotta magát, és elfogadtuk az ő akaratát. Vannak olyan részei a világnak, ahová mi nem látunk el, amit nem fog be a tudatunk… és ilyenkor nem tehetünk mást, minthogy a legtöbbet és a legjobbat adjuk magunkból. Érted, amit mondok?

Sumi bólintott, de valójában nem akarta mindezt megérteni. Végighallgatta ugyan, hogy Yuu suttogva felsorolja neki, hol vannak földjeik, mennyi járadékot szednek a parasztoktól, mennyi pénzt szoktak adni a templomnak, a szolgáknak, hogyan vezetik a háztartást, de csak a füle figyelt, a szíve és az esze tiltakozott, és a menekülőutat kereste.

 A vacsoraasztalnál szokatlan csönd honolt aznap este: Kouki, aki mindig a hangadója volt a társaságnak, ezúttal a gondolataiba merülve ült, és egyik pohár szakét itta a másik után. A felesége egyszer finoman odasúgta neki, hogy ne igyon, de Hayashi Kouki csak megrázta magát, és újra töltött a poharába. Rettenetes bűntudat és egy annál is rettenetesebb balsejtelem gyötörte: Yoshiki nem tért, nem is térhetett vissza az egységbe, és a tettére nem létezett más szó, csak az, hogy „gyilkosság”. Árvává tett három, tulajdonképpen négy gyermeket, akiknek szükségük volt az édesapjukra – mondhatott volna nemet Yoshiki felkérésére, megpróbálhatta volna lebeszélni őt a szándékáról… De Hayashi Kouki olyan vakon bízott a testvére szavában, mint semmi másban nem. Elhitte, hogy helyesen cselekszik, és a kétség csak most jutott el a tudatáig, amikor a bátyja hamvasztására készültek, és a halotti torát fogyasztották.

Úgy illett, hogy aznap éjjel senki se hagyja el a házat, ezért Yuu megkérte Sumit, hogy aludjon vele, és adja át a szobáját a Sugihara-család tagjainak. Sumi könnyedén mondott igent a kérésre, mert nem tudta elképzelni, hogy egyedül maradjon a gondolataival éjszakára – ugyanakkor zavartan vette tudomásul, hogy az édesapja egykori futonján fogja álomra hajtani a fejét. 

Amikor Yuu eloltotta az olajlámpást, még sokáig feküdt a hátán, a gyér fényben figyelve a mennyezet fagerendáinak csíkját. Ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét, látta, hogy a szülőapja már az igazak álmát alussza, és az ajkai halvány mosolyra húzódnak.

  

_A föld puha volt Yuu teste alatt, akár egy selymes, zöld takaró. Az olajosbarna bőrű, csillogóan vörös szemű kisfiú mellette ült, és csodálkozva méregette őt, mintha most látná először. Yuu elmosolyodott, és megcirógatta a kisfiú arcát.  
_ _\- Szomorú vagy, apa? – kérdezte a sárkányfi, de Yuu megrázta a fejét. – Történt valami?  
_ _\- Minden jól van… - felelte mosolyogva. – Minden úgy van, ahogy lennie kell, és ahogy Buddha elrendelte.  
_ _\- Én nem hiszek Buddhában… - vonta meg a kisfiú a vállait. Yuu legszívesebben megfeddte volna ezért a kijelentéséért, de tudta, hogy ezt már nem neki kell majd elrendeznie.  
_ _\- Nem számít… - felelte halkan, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. – Buddha hisz benned, és gondoskodik rólad.  
_ _\- Nekem elég, ha te gondoskodsz rólam, Apa… - remegtek meg a kisfiú ajkai._

_Yuu nem felelt. Felnézett a fekete félgömbre, ami burokba vonta kettejüket, és ekkor egy kékesfehér fénypászma sugárzott rájuk, halvány derengésbe vonva mindkettejüket.  
_ _\- Ki ez? – kapta fel a fejét a sárkányfi.  
_ _\- Ő Kasumi. A testvéred – felelte Yuu mosolyogva.  
_ _\- A testvérem? – biccentette oldalra csodálkozva a fejét. – Nekem nincs testvérem… én mindig egyedül voltam.  
_ _\- Nem emlékszel? – cirógatta meg Yuu a kisfiú arcát. – Te vigyáztál rá, amikor megszületett. Te védted meg…  
_ _\- Nem, én nem… - csóválta meg a fejét a sárkányfi. – Én biztosan nem…  
_ _\- Márpedig én biztosan tudom, hogy így volt… - mosolygott Yuu töretlenül, majd felnézett a halványkék fénysugár forrására. – Csak akkor fordítva voltatok: ő volt velem itt, és te voltál odakint. És amikor hozzám értél, olyan volt, mintha langyos fény söpört volna végig rajtam… mint egy napkelte fénye. Te vagy a nap, ő pedig a hold, és örökké kerülgetitek egymást… de néha, Shion… néha a nap és a hold is találkozik…_

_A kisfiú egy ideig némán figyelte csak a kék derengést, azután lefeküdt Yuu mellé, és közel bújt hozzá. És ahogy Yuu magához vonta, érezte, ahogy az a sápadt, kékes holdfény mindkettőjüket körbefolyja, mint egy nyugtató, vigasztaló ölelés._

  

* * *

  

A távolabbi lemenők és rokonok még a tél beköszönte előtt elhagyták a Kouno-fürdőt, és visszautaztak otthonaikba. Az idős Sugihara asszony megfázott, ezért a család úgy döntött, inkább nem mozgatja őt, amíg jobban nem lesz, így a kisebbik fiával együtt a házban maradtak. Yoshiki húga sem érzett magában elég erőt ahhoz, hogy Fukuokáig utazzon a gyermekeivel együtt, és megbeszélte Yuu-val és Koukival, hogy itt maradnak a házban jövő nyárig, a gyászév leteltéig, hogy együtt készüljenek majd a hatsubonra. Hayashi Kouki hazaküldte a családját Ujiba, egyedül a felesége nem tágított mellőle, aki semmiképp sem akarta a várandós Yuu-t magára hagyni a nagy és üres házban.

Yuu a társa nélkül napról napra öregedett és gyengült, hiába próbálta a mosolyaival és a türelmével elfedni a tényt, hogy mennyire nehezen viseli a hiányát. A hasán rücskös minta rajzolódott ki, ahogy a tojás kezdett megkeményedni benne, és sokáig nem merte megmutatni senkinek, amíg végül Yoshiki húga a fürdőben észre nem vette.

Yuu-t ekkor akarata ellenére is lefektették és családilag megvizsgálták – Yuu szégyellte magát, hogy az ágyékkötőjét és a szétnyitott kimonóját nem számítva meztelenül fekszik megannyi vizslató tekintet előtt. Sugihara asszony egy kendővel takarta el a száját, nehogy megfertőzze Yuu-t, és csak távolról vizslatta a botjára támaszkodva. Kouki Kasumit nem számítva az egyetlen sárkány volt a házban, és a feleségével együtt két sárkányfiókának adtak életet, de ilyet még egyikük sem látott soha. Hayashi asszony óvatosan végigsimított Yuu hasán, a bőre alól átsejlő fekete tojás fölött, és tanácstalanul nézett a férjére.

\- Csak arra tudok gondolni… - sóhajtott Kouki halkan, és a zavart Yuu szemébe nézett - …hogy ez egy _yougan_ tojás.  
\- Miket beszélsz, Kouki! – legyintette meg a felesége a vállát. – Yuu-san a bátyádon kívül sosem ismert mást!  
\- Minden sárkány távoli rokona egymásnak… - vörösödött el Kouki. – Kevert vérűek vagyunk valamennyien. Egy koorinak is születhet yougan utódja…  
\- Ez bizony igaz… - bólintott az idős Sugihara asszony. – A fióka olyan testet ölt magára, ami a legközelebb áll a természetéhez.  
\- Látjátok… - takarta be magát Yuu a kimonójával, és ült fel a földön. – Nincs miért aggódnotok.

Az orochi matróna és Kouki egymásra néztek: ők akkorra már pontosan tudták, hogy bőséggel van okuk az aggodalomra.

\- Nem kellene ennyire látszódnia a héj mintázatának, még korai… - jelentette ki az asszony, és koppantott egyet a botjával. – Mostantól kezdve pihenni fogsz, Aoi. Nem kelhetsz fel, csak ha nagyon muszáj, nem ehetsz sem húst, sem halat, sem rákot. A rizst is mérsékelned kell, és nem ülhetsz be egész testtel a meleg vizes kádba, csak mosakodhatsz.  
\- Erre igazán semmi szükség… - ült fel kissé nehézkesen, és kötötte meg az obiját a hasa alatt. – Jól vagyok, és a fióka is jól van. Tudom én, hogy vigyázzak rá.  
\- Magadra nem vigyázol eléggé… - korholta Sugihara asszony, majd elfordította az arcát, és köhögött néhányat a kendőjébe. Azután a botjába kapaszkodva elsétált, és Yuu hallotta, ahogy Aomit hívja, segítsen neki gyógyteát készíteni Yuu számára. Az orochi asszonyság mostanában a gyógyfüvekre és orvosságokra tanította a lányt, Yuu pedig belenyugodott abba, hogy a kígyók bölcsessége és tudásvágya mégiscsak kibontakozott a legkisebb gyermekében. 

Bár ő maga is érezte, hogy a mozgás nehezére esik, mégis minden nap elsétált a templomig, felment a hosszú lépcsősoron, és meglátogatta a Kannon-szobrot, hogy imádkozzon előtte. A tél rengeteg csapadékot hozott magával Kaminoba, és Yuu lassan ahhoz is gyengének érezte magát, hogy a kezében fogja az esernyője nyelét.

Megtalálta Yoshiki _karakasáját_ – az egyszemű ernyő némán, szinte téli álomban pihent a bejárat melletti alkóvban, és Yuu, ahogy a nehéz bambusznyelet a vállának támasztotta, megsimogatta a karmos madárlábat az ernyő rúdja végén. Nem kelt már életre, nem szökdécselt vidáman a gazdája után, mint egykor, és Yuu-t elkeserítette az, hogy Yoshiki mennyi örömet és mennyi titkot vitt magával, amit a gyerekeik talán sosem ismerhetnek meg.

Összeérintette a két tenyerét, a hüvelykujjával köréjük fogta az imakarkötőjét, és megpróbálta magában elejétől a végéig felidézni Yoshiki kedvenc szútráját. Csak némán énekelte, de a torka így is megremegett, és egyik pillanatban mégiscsak kiszökött a szeméből egy páros könnycsepp. Lehajtotta a fejét, és a szútra végéhez hozzáfűzte a saját fohászát:  
 _\- Készítsd a helyem._

 

* * *

 

Sumi felébredt az éjszaka közepén, és először azt sem tudta, hol van: a szülei hálószobájában szinte nappali világosság támadt. Fázott, márpedig ő igen ritkán szokott fázni – észrevette, hogy a teraszajtót valaki elhúzta, azon keresztül áradt be a hideg levegő. Yuu nem feküdt mellette a szomszédos futonon, Sumi pedig riadtan felugrott, és az ajtóhoz rohant, hogy kinézzen a kertbe. Ekkor földbe gyökerezett a lába: a telihold vakító, hatalmas korongja úgy lebegett a város fölött, mintha egy másik világból termett volna itt – egy olyan világból, ahol minden sokkal nagyobb, és sokkal valószínűtlenebb.

Yuu a Kouno-forrás medencéjének közepén állt, az egyébként is jéghideg vízben, derékig átázott kimonóban, és a hold felé fordult. Sumi annyira megdöbbent a látványtól, hogy kiáltani sem bírt: hiába szeretett volna ráripakodni a szülőapjára, hogy jöjjön ki a vízből, mert megbetegszik – Yuu magányos alakja szinte megbabonázta. Mintha beszélgetett volna azzal a hatalmas, fényes holddal, úgy fordult felé – és Sumi csak ekkor vette észre, hogy Yuu körül majdnem feketére kezd színeződni a zavaros, tejfehér forrásvíz.

\- Apa! – erőltette ki a száján a szót, Yuu pedig hátrafordult, és Sumi ekkor látta, hogy mindkét kezével a hasát fogja. Tudta, hogy még nincs itt az ideje a testvére születésének, de úgy tűnt, hogy a fióka ezt másképp gondolja, és határozottan most akar a világra jönni.

Yuu egyszerre csak összeesett, és Sumi lélekszakadva rohant be utána a vízbe, hogy ölbe kapja és kihozza onnan. Suminek nem fért a fejébe, hogy mi ütött belé, és alig győzte kihámozni az apját az átázott ruháiból. Yuu fájdalmasan az oldalára fordult a futonján, és a combjai közül éjsötét vér szivárgott a fehér lepedőre.

Sumi azonnal felébresztette a házat, hívta a doushinokat, vizet melegítettek, tiszta törölközőket hoztak – de arra sem volt már idő, hogy rendbe hozzák Yuu-t a vajúdás idejére. A tojás elindult, és Yuu arcán az erőlködéstől kidagadtak az erek, ahogy megpróbálta segíteni az útját - a fióka pedig olyan sebesen tört utat magának, hogy a szülőapjának még felkiáltani sem volt ideje.

Ahogy a fekete tojás a futonra gurult, lehetett volna akár egy koori fióka tojása is, olyan vastagon és sűrűn borította valami fekete és ragacsos nyák. Yuu teste még több szurokfekete, sűrű vért préselt ki magából, miközben levegő után kapkodott, és csak annyit bírt mondani:  
\- Sumi, mosd le, és segíts neki kibújni… - majd ahogy Kasumi felkapta, és a meleg vízzel teli lavór felé szaladt a tojással, még utána kiáltott: - Ne itt! Vidd ki a forráshoz!

Sumi sarkon fordult, és kisietett a teraszajtón a kertbe, majd a Kouno-forrás medencéjébe gázolt. Letérdelt a lépcsőn, miközben gyengéden a karjába fogta a tojást, locsolgatni kezdte a hideg vízzel, majd a kimonója ujjával megpróbálta letörölni róla a rücskök közé tapadt rengeteg vért. Ekkor hallotta meg Aomit, ahogy felzokogott a szobában, és Yuu-t szólongatja.  
  
Sumi magához szorította a tojást, és reszketve fordult vissza a ház felé. Nem látott be az ajtón, csak a lábak dobogását hallotta, ahogy valaki szalad, elesik, azután tovább szalad – meglehet, Setsuna volt, de ebben nem lehetett biztos. Nem értett semmit, a tudata kivetette magából a múltat és a jelent, a kérdéseket és kétségeket, de még a félelmeket is. Csak azt tudta, hogy egy tojást tart a karjában, amiben ott forgolódik és levegő, fény után kutat egy fióka. Öntudatlanul is megkocogtatta az ujjával a fekete, fényes héjat, majd a körmével lyukat ütött rajta, beleerőltette az ujja hegyét, és elkezdte szétfeszíteni: mire pislogott volna egyet, egy apró, fekete, macskaszerűen kecses és gyors kis lény kiugrott a tojásból - és szinte azonnal szökni is próbált tőle.

 Sumi elkapta, és a mellkasához fogta – a sárkányfióka kapálózott, éles madárhangján visított, Sumi pedig tovább törölgette őt a kimonója nedves ujjával.   
\- Nem szabad, nem szabad… - csitította a fiókát. Meg akarta óvni attól, hogy a testvére holtan lássa meg a szülőapját, ezért lassú, simogató mozdulatokkal húzta végig a kezét az újszülött sárkány gerincén, mit sem törődve azzal, hogy a csontkinövései megsebzik az ujját. – Maradj. Maradj…

A fióka kétségbeesetten vonaglott a kezében, egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg Sumi oda nem hajolt hozzá, és meg nem csókolta a homlokán, és egy vastag, sós könnycseppet nem ejtett az apró, pikkelyes fejére. A sárkányfióka ekkor elernyedt a karjában, és hagyta, hogy Sumi tisztára mossa.

  

* ­* *

_Mélyebb sötétség vette körül, mint a legsötétebb, csillagtalan éjszaka. Yoshiki fáradtan ült, a térdeire támaszkodva, és nézett bele a semmibe. Rettenetesen öregnek és fáradtnak érezte magát, de mégsem tudott megpihenni az imáiban sem._

_Sosem volt olyan csodálatos társa, mint Yuu – és ő mégis képes volt becsapni őt, élete utolsó perceiben is. Yuu abban bízva engedte el, hogy visszatér az egységbe, hogy jó helyre kerül: belenyugodott ebbe, és a szíve mérhetetlen szeretetével és elfogadásával mellé állt. Yoshiki úgy gondolta, hogy hiába próbált önzetlen lenni, és átadni a helyét a világban annak az elátkozott gyermeknek, a testi valójához tartozó késztetések – a szerelem, a féltés, az egymáshoz tartozás érzése – sosem távoztak tőle._

_Elfogadta a tényt, hogy soha többé nem fog leszületni. Már nem vágyott semmire: tulajdonképpen arra sem vágyott, hogy visszajusson az egységbe. A gondolatai örökkön Yuu és a négy gyermekük körül forogtak – különösen sokat gondolt a legkisebb fiókájukra, és arra, hogy ezúttal boldog és teljes élete legyen. Felidézte magában Atsushi csecsemőkori képét, és azon tűnődött, hogy a mostani életében örökli-e majd Yuu szépséges arcvonásait. Lesz-e olyan, aki majd szeretni fogja, igazán és szívből, és aki elfogadja majd akkor is, ha ebben a leszületésében sem lesz képes a helyes utat járni?_

_Egyszerre csak megjelent előtte a távolban egy fényes, fehér csík, és sebesen közeledett hozzá: Yoshiki a jöttére feltápászkodott, és igyekezett kihúzni magát. A fehér fényoszlop ezúttal nem keresett senkit: pontosan tudta, hogy merre kell tartania. Yoshiki nem hitt a szemének, amikor a fény közelebb jött hozzá: megismerte ugyan, ahogy millió nap fénye közül is felismerte volna, de nem akarta elhinni, hogy újra találkozik vele._

_Amikor a fényoszlop megállt előtte, nem merte kinyújtani a kezét, nem merte megérinteni: talán csak káprázat volt, de ha valóságos is, akkor a világegyetem olyan magasságaihoz tartozott, ahová ő maga sohasem érhet el. A fénysugár szemek nélkül is nézte őt, és hang nélkül is megszólította, Yoshiki pedig egyszerre csak elmosolyodott, és azt kérte tőle:  
_ _\- Tégy újból fiatallá…_

_Ha újraélhette volna minden egyes korábbi életét, akkor is mindent ugyanúgy tett volna, annak tudatában, hogy ezúttal itt, a semmiben, a világok határmezsgyéjén, testetlenül találkozhatnak, még egyszer, utoljára. A fényoszlop közelebb húzódott hozzá, és bevonta őt is a világosságába, Yoshiki pedig megértette, hogy még annál is több, annál is káprázatosabb vár rá ezután, mint az összes közös életük együtt. Egy pillanattal később a megfáradt, öreg lelke egyszerűen elpárolgott, buborékokra omlott Yuu fényében; és ahogy a fénysugár is visszahúzódik, ahogy egyre kisebb résen át talál utat magának, felemelkedtek a sötétségből, és a repülésnél is gyorsabban suhantak fölfelé az ismeretlenbe._

 

* * *

 

Kasumi nézte a karjába fészkelődött apróságot, és egyszerre érezte magát rettenetesen szomorúnak és közben boldognak is. Hiába veszítette el a közelmúltban mindkét szülőjét – azt a két személyt, akiket a legközelebb érzett a szívéhez – ám amikor lenézett a sárkányfivérére, életében először nem érezte magát magányosnak.

 Aomi odajött hozzá, csak hogy rémülten hátraugorjon, amikor az újszülött sárkány barátságtalanul rávicsorította a fogait, és hangosan rásziszegett.  
\- Te is… így néztél ki, amikor megszülettél? – kérdezte Sumitől, és ismét megtörölte a sírástól vöröslő szemeit.  
\- Amennyire tudom, nem… - felelte Sumi, végigsimítva a kis fekete sárkány hátán. Már nem érezte idegennek az érintést, a pikkelyei és a csonttüskéi lelapultak: szinte dorombolt Sumi kezében, csak Aomi jelenlétét találta fenyegetőnek. Aomi talán ijesztőnek és csúfnak látta a kis lényt, de Sumi számára nem volt idegen: önmagát ismerte fel benne.  
\- Ott kellett volna lenned, amikor Ryoji-san a botjával elbocsátotta apa lelkét… - préselte össze az ajkait Aomi. A yamát utólag is ki kellett hívni a házhoz, hogy a váratlanul elhunyt személy se bolyongjon sokáig a sötét másvilágon, egyedül.  
\- Sajnálom… - sütötte le Sumi a tekintetét. A sárkányfióka felnézett rá, hosszú, villás végű farkával izgágán csapkodva, mintha azt akarná megtudakolni tőle, hogy mi bántja.  
\- Azt mondta… - köszörülte meg a torkát Aomi - …mielőtt meghalt, apa azt mondta, hogy a neve… Shion.  
\- Shion… - ismételte el Sumi halkan, a fióka pedig kíváncsian nézett fel rá: nem tudhatta, érti-e, amit beszélnek, vagy felismeri-e a saját nevét.

  
Ahogy elnézett arrafelé, amerre Yuu a tekintetét fordította, még a forrás medencéjében állva, Sumi felfedezett valamit a távolban – még a hold korongján is túl, felfoghatatlan messzeségben: az égbolt sötétjében kigyúlt egy ragyogóan fehér fényű csillag. Sumi felismerte azt a fényt, de még annál is erősebb és világosabb volt, mint amire emlékezett a születése előtti időkből - és ekkor a szívében megmaradt bánat is átadta helyét az engesztelődésnek. 

Alig várta, hogy Shion elég idős legyen ahhoz, hogy megmutathassa neki azt a csillagot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Véget ért ez a hosszú-hosszú mese.
> 
> Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki olvasta! <3


End file.
